Mutant World
by Dafnia
Summary: Mundo alternativo centrado en un escenario postapocalíptico, en el que los humanos viven bajo un gobierno mutante que les "protege" de los peligros que acechan más allá de las fronteras de las últimas ciudades.
1. Preludio

NA: Recientemente he desarrollado cierto gusto por los mundos alternativos, supongo que por el hecho de que proporcionan más libertad creativa y pueden llegar a ser mucho más entretenidos.

Esta va a ser de seguro la parte más corta, porque solo es un comienzo y se trataba más de plantear incógnitas que de dar respuestas.

* * *

**"_Bien, veamos ¿por dónde empiezo? Creo que el principio puede ser un buen punto de partida, así que… Oh, sí, permitidme que me presente, mi nombre es Scott Summers y esta es la historia de cómo llegue a estar en lo más alto y descendí a los infiernos. En realidad pienso que me dirijo allí en este momento, aunque Logan dice que debo estor como una oportunidad más que como un castigo. Es casi increíble como unas cuantas malas decisiones pueden arruinarte la vida. Pero puede que este adelantando acontecimientos, es probable que antes deba explicarte un par de cosas sobre mi mundo y lo que soy._**

**_Este es un mundo inhóspito en el que los últimos restos de la humanidad se refugian tras los muros de la civilización, y nosotros, los mutantes velamos por su seguridad. Algunos dicen de nosotros que fuimos enviados por poderes divinos para velar por su creación. Vale, esa es la versión oficial, la realidad es algo distinta. Ciertamente los mutantes hacemos seguras las vidas de los humanos arriesgando las nuestras, y aunque algunos nos temen, todos ellos saben que no podrían sobrevivir sin nosotros. Es por esto que toleran nuestro gobierno. Durante largos años creí a ciegas en la versión oficial, pero desde hace algún tiempo empecé a cuestionarme las bondades de mi raza y ahí comenzaron a ponerse las cosas difíciles. En este mundo, si te portas bien, y no te mueres antes de tiempo, los que mandan te recompensan y puedes tener casi cualquier tipo de vida con la que hayas soñado. Cuando era más joven, esas personas tenían altas expectativas sobre mí, porque el linaje mutante de mi familia es largo. Esto supone que mis poderes son algo superiores a los de la media, y aunque no han llegado al rango de casi divinos, se podría decir que soy capaz de hacer grandes cosas. Y las hice, aunque no todas esas cosas cumplían sus expectativas exactamente. Supongo que no he sido un buen chico, y ahora me envían lejos, donde no pueda seguir causándoles problemas_****."**

Mientras el tren continuaba deslizándose sin apenas hacer ruido hacia su destino final, la mente de Scott comenzó a vagar entre viejos recuerdos que no visitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo por miedo a despertar viejos fantasmas. Pero ahora que tenía una certeza casi absoluta de estar viajando hacia su muerte, había perdido la mayor parte de sus miedos, y tal vez era buen momento para hacer examen de conciencia.


	2. Capítulo 1

Ciertamente el universo de mi historia y el de "House of M" tienen en común que están gobernados por mutantes, pero este universo es algo menos feliz que el de "House of M".

En principio la historia está bastante atada a las vivencias de Scott/Cyclops, pero hay otros personajes que tienen algo que me resulta interesante y si que irán apareciendo a su debido tiempo.

Instrucciones de lectura:

**En negrita** corresponden a fragmentos del presente.

- "_cursiva_"- son conversaciones telepáticas.

"" palabras dichas por algún personaje, que otro repite o recuerda.

* * *

Las Ciudades del borde exterior, allí era a donde se dirigía su lento transporte terrestre. No hay transporte aéreo hacia ese lugar, porque nadie quiere ir allí. Sin embargo, aquella no era su primera visita a la zona. Entorno a los 16-17 años, todos los jóvenes mutantes debían pasar una prueba de aptitudes, el campeonato de Héroes y Villanos, y él no había sido ninguna excepción. Se trataba de una competición por equipos en la que iban adoptando el rol de un grupo de Héroes o de Villanos en función de lo que determinase el azar. Buena parte de sus aspiraciones futuras dependían de los resultados que obtuvieran. Ese año el Instituto X-Men había presentado cuatro equipos, pero de todos ellos solo el de Scott había llegado invicto a la última ronda de la primera fase de donde saldría el aspirante del cuadrante sur. Para Scott este resultado no era del todo una sorpresa, pues sabía que tenía un gran equipo. Henry tenía superagilidad y un cerebro privilegiado, Ororo era una Diosa del clima, Jean era una telépata de gran poder y talento, y Bobby, bueno, él congelaba cosas y podía dormir a pierna suelta la víspera de un enfrentamiento, un poder tremendamente envidiado por muchos de sus compañeros. En cuanto a él, podía lanzar rayos de energía por los ojos y tampoco se le daba mal la estrategia de campo.

Ya solo les quedaba un último equipo, el único del Liceo Hellions que no había caído en la primera ronda. Era extraño, porque a priori no parecían un rival digno de tener en cuenta. Scott conocía bastante bien a Pietro Maximoff y Mortimer Toynbee, y sabía que no pasarían a la historia por ser los tipos más perspicaces o mejor cualificados. De los otros tres prácticamente no había nada, Neena y Remy eran más conocidos por sus nombres en clave que por los reales, y en cuanto a la tercera, era una Frost, y todos conocían a los niños Frost. La familia Frost tenía dinero, poder e influencias dentro del mundo mutante, y muy probablemente habían usado una de estas cosas para asegurar el puesto de líder de Emma. Jean y Kitty estaban convencidas de ello, y Scott había coincidido inicialmente con ellas, porque conocía al Director Lehnsherr y sabía que él no habría dejado un grupo en manos de alguien con tan poco expediente como Emma Frost si no hubiese habido un motivo oculto. Sin embargo, siempre había un buen motivo tras las decisiones de Erik Lehnsherr, y después de todo, aquel equipo mediocre había llegado a la final de la primera fase. Emma había hecho una jugada inteligente al ganarse una alianza con Domino, y poner la suerte de su lado, algo que no había pasado desapercibido para el Director del Liceo. Aunque los poderes de Domino tenían sus limitaciones, como los de cualquier otro mutante, y Scott creía tener un plan para anularlos. Pero la suerte es una diosa caprichosa y con un sentido del humor algo peculiar. La tarde previa a su enfrentamiento, un malicioso virus había enviado a la enfermería a tres de sus compañeros, dejándole solo con Ororo y las chicas de reserva, Kitty y Anna Marie. La buena noticia era que el equipo de Emma había caído casi entero, solo Pietro y ella parecían seguir sanos. Eso les clasificaba automáticamente para la fase final, porque las normas de la competición exigían un mínimo de 3 personas por equipo. Aun así, Scott sabía que sus probabilidades de éxito se habían visto muy mermadas. Jean y Henry le habían pedido que continuase, pero aun no lo tenía del todo decidido cuando el Directo Xavier le hizo llamar a una de las salas de juntas.

- Pasa y siéntate, Scott – le dijo Xavier en tono amable pero con gesto serio – Creo que ya conoces al Director Lehnsherr y al señor Maximoff.

- Es bueno verle de nuevo, señor Summers – le saludo Erik.

Scott devolvió el saludo con un gesto silencioso y ocupo una silla vacía junto a la de Xavier. Estaban sentados en lados enfrentados en uno de los extremos de la gran mesa de la sala de juntas, lo cual daba la sensación de que aquella habitación era mucho más grande.

- Como ya sabes Scott, hemos estado reunidos con el Comité organizador del campeonato hasta hace un rato – comenzó diciendo Charles – Hemos tratado de conseguir un aplazamiento para darle tiempo a mejorar a los chicos que están en la enfermería.

- Pero no nos lo han dado ¿verdad? – dijo Scott adivinando la respuesta del Comité.

- Me temo que no – dijo tranquilamente Xavier – Sin embargo, nos ofrecen una alternativa. Considerando la situación especial en la que te encuentras, están dispuestos a permitirte hacer un cambio de última hora, y dejarnos fusionar ambos equipos.

- ¿Quién pasaría al equipo de quien? – pregunto Scott, mirando a Pietro que permanecía en silencio.

Ciertamente no era la solución que más le agradaba, pero con esas dos incorporaciones tal vez pudiese hacer algo más. Todos los equipos llevaban un telépata, ellos eran algo así como los agentes de comunicaciones en el campo, aunque algunos cumplían otras funciones. Sin Jean se había quedado sin su agente de comunicaciones, y aunque siempre le quedaba la opción de gritar las ordenes muy fuerte, no era lo mismo.

- Hemos considerado, que lo más justo es que Pietro se incorpore bajo tu mando – respondió Erik.

- Bueno, eso es… un segundo, ¿Pietro? ¿Qué hay de Frost? – pregunto Scott notando que había sido omitida deliberadamente.

- Ella ha decidido no seguir – dijo Erik con cierto disgusto.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Para qué quiero…? Necesito una telépata, no un tío que corre muy deprisa – se quejo Scott con gesto serio.

- ¡EH! – protestó Pietro poniéndose en pie – ¡Puede que no sea tu tipo, Summers, pero no pienso quedarme callado escuchando como me insultas!

- No te he insultado, es la verdad, necesito un telépata… – le respondió Scott poniéndose en pie también.

- ¡Suficiente! – cortó Erik con un golpe sobre la mesa – Pietro siéntate. Y tu Summers, si quieres a Frost en tu equipo, convéncela tu mismo – añadió mirando con gesto severo al muchacho.

Scott guardo silencio permaneciendo en pie. Igual se había pasado un poco, Pietro desde luego no era Henry o Bobby, y mucho menos era Jean, pero al menos tenía pleno control sobre sus poderes. Kitty aun entraba en fase algunas veces mientras dormía y despertaba debajo de su cama. A Rogue la había visto hacia solo un rato al borde del ataque de nervios solo de pensar que tendría que competir, y no podía culparla, después de todo ella solo estaba allí para aprender y nadie la había preparado para asumir un papel de titular. Pietro podía ser un refuerzo interesante. Aunque seguía necesitando una telépata.

- Inténtalo Scott – le animo Xavier – Sé que tus amigos preferirían que siguieras.

Scott asintió y dejo la sala para buscar a Emma. Aun no tenía muy claro que iba a decirle u ofrecerle para convencerla. Estaba seguro de que si le explicaba con calma la situación podía hacer que se aviniera a razones ¿Y si quería su puesto? Eso no lo había pensado. Bueno, tal vez podían negociar algún tipo de acuerdo. Ese fue el último pensamiento que cruzaba su mente cuando llego al final de las escaleras y se topo con la gélida mirada azul de Emma Frost.

- Así que me necesitas ¿eh? – dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Es de mala educación leer las mentes ajenas sin permiso – respondió Scott frunciendo el ceño.

- Deberías ser más amable si pretendes que acepte unirme a tu pequeño grupo de aspirantes a héroes – replico Emma antes de volver a centrarse en la conversación telepática que estaba manteniendo con Domino y Gambit.

- Puedes quedarte aquí si lo prefieres, eso no es asunto mío – dijo Scott retomando el control de la conversación – Pero no veo de que te sirve eso. Si, necesito una telépata y eres la única que puedo incorporar. Pero no voy a convencerte para hacer algo que no quieres hacer. Decídelo tú misma, pero decídete rápido, porque nos trasladan en media hora.

Dicho esto había dado media vuelta y regresado por donde había llegado. No estaba seguro de que su discurso hubiese causado el efecto deseado, pero media hora después Emma Frost se había presentado en la zona de transporte, lista para continuar en la fase final de la competición. Durante algún tiempo creyó que su argumentación había sido de lo más convincente, aunque tiempo después Emma le confesó que solo se había unido a su equipo porque había apostado con Gambit que podía llegar a ponerle de los nervios antes de que acabase la competición.

La fase final del campeonato constaba de tres etapas que discurrían por las desoladas tierras del Borde exterior. El Borde exterior se encontraba técnicamente dentro de las fronteras de la civilización, pero su proximidad a estas fronteras hacía que en ocasiones se avistasen demonios, espectros o seres de forma cambiante. La mayor parte de este espacio estaba ocupado por las ruinas de viejas ciudades abandonadas, con excepción de unos pocos y pequeños núcleos de población que por algún motivo fuera de toda lógica aun tenían habitantes. En cualquier caso, el escenario elegido para la fase final se encontraba muy lejos de cualquiera de ellos. Eso era casi todo lo que Scott sabía del lugar de la prueba, por eso no era de extrañar que hubiese desarrollado una cierta obsesión por el control de todo aquello que si podía controlar. Rogue se alegro de poder ver el resto de la competición desde los monitores de la sala de control, pues sabía lo gruñón que se volvía Scott cuando algo le estresaba, más aun si llegaba a enterarse de que ella y Kitty se habían jugado a suertes el último puesto en el equipo.

Las simples instrucciones que recibieron la tarde en que comenzó la fase final no dejaban intuir lo que les aguardaba más adelante. "Seguir las señales de vuestro localizadores, encontrad la amenaza y neutralizadla. Tenéis 24 horas. Buena suerte a todos y cuidado con donde ponéis los pies" habían sido las palabras del representante del Comité antes de activar el teletransportador y hacerles aparecer en una plataforma circular suspendida a unos cuantos metros sobre un rio de fuego. Los segundos siguientes estuvieron cargados de confusión, la plataforma era demasiado estrecha y hubo empujones en un intento por alejarse del borde. Scott reconoció rápidamente el entorno, estaban en una especie de caverna en cuyas paredes había cuatro aberturas que conectaban con túneles que debían conducir al exterior. Casi al mismo tiempo ubico a los otros tres equipos que no estaban en mejores condiciones que ellos.

- Ángel – escucharon gritar a su izquierda y casi de inmediato un muchacho de blancas alas se elevo y voló hacia un cuadro de mandos que colgaba de la pared.

- ¿Ves, Frost? Todos usan nombres en clave ¿por qué tu no? – dijo Kitty.

- ¿Y qué clase de nombre estúpidamente ridículo me sugieres, Shadowcat? – preguntó Emma con cierto énfasis en el nombre – Sé que no todos podemos tener un nombre tan estupendo como el mío, pero deberías estarme agradecida porque te permita…

- Cállate Emma y conéctanos – intervino Cyclops cortando la discusión.

- "_Hecho_" – dijo la voz de Emma en sus cabezas.

En realidad Emma estaba bastante contenta por tener a Shadowcat allí pues sostenía que con su capacidad para entrar en fase eran un blanco más difícil. El único inconveniente era que Kitty aun le costaba entrar en fase con otra persona más. Por su parte Cyclops hubiese preferido llevar a Rogue, porque eso suponía casi tener recambio de cualquier miembro del equipo. El chico con alas de ángel había alcanzado ya el panel y una pasarela empezaba a deslizarse hacia la plataforma de su equipo. Un segundo muchacho de piel azul desapareció en medio de una nube de azufre y reapareció medio segundo después junto a los controles que desplegaban la pasarela para su equipo.

- "_Storm, los controles_" – indico Cyclops con cierta urgencia.

El microclima dentro de la caverna era algo distinto al normal y a Storm le costó un poco levantar el vuelo y llegar hasta su panel. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, y la pasarela comenzó a moverse hacia la plataforma donde esperan los demás, el primer equipo corría ya hacia su salida. Las paredes de la caverna habían comenzado a crujir y a resquebrajarse, desprendiéndose fragmentos de rocas del techo. Temiendo que alguna roca pudiese alcanzarles Cyclops les ordeno que saltaran a la pasarela sin esperar a que conectase con la plataforma. Quicksilver salió disparado hacia el túnel de salida en cuanto sus pies tocaron la plataforma. Cyclops temió por un momento que desapareciera en el túnel, pero cuando estaba llegando a la altura de Storm comenzó a frena y se detuvo solo unos metros más adelantes, esperando hasta que le alcanzaron los demás. Avanzaron por el túnel semioscuro todo lo deprisa que la cautela de Cyclops le permitió. No tenía un recorrido muy largo, de manera que pronto se encontraron en el exterior, donde ya estaba atardeciendo. Una pesada puerta se deslizo con un golpe sordo cuando el último del equipo X-Men salió del túnel.

- Estamos en el primer punto de control – informo Emma repitiendo las palabras que alguien acababa de transmitirle telepáticamente – Dicen que podemos seguir. Hemos sido los terceros.

- Está oscureciendo, tal vez deberíamos encontrar refugio y seguir por la mañana – propuso Storm.

Cyclops contemplo el paisaje que se vislumbraba desde la ladera de la colina donde desembocaba su túnel. Al pie de la colina crecía un extenso bosque, pero más allá podían verse los edificios más altos de una ciudad. Cyclops observo el dispositivo de localización y comprendió que les iba a guiar hasta la ciudad.

- Buena idea Storm. Bajaremos, buscaremos algún claro en el que acampar y organizaremos las guardias – dijo Cyclops.

Mientras descendían por la rocosa ladera hacia el bosque, el Sol se hundía cada vez más deprisa tras el horizonte.

* * *

El tren dio una brusca sacudida devolviéndole a la realidad. Miro a su alrededor buscando algún tipo de respuesta antes de recordar que viajaba completamente solo. Si, iba camino de un lugar que se parecía mucho al infierno, pero tenía un tren entero para él solo. Empezaba a cuestionarse si realmente su exilio iba a ser permanente o tal vez el tiempo arreglase las cosas. Había aceptado hacerse cargo de la seguridad de un pequeño núcleo de población en el Borde exterior como parte del trato para mantener a salvo a la poca familia que aun le quedaba. Pero a lo mejor el sitio no era tan malo como había supuesto. En ese momento un silbido largo hizo que se sobresaltara al reconocer a que pertenecía ese horrible sonido. Trato de levantarse para ver desde donde se acercaba, pero no tuvo tiempo de más, antes de que un misil impactara contra el tren y lo lanzara por los aires. Malherido y atrapado entre los restos llameantes del vagón que comenzaban a llenarse rápidamente de humo, lo último que creyó ver Scott antes de perder la consciencia fue una sombra que se acercaba.


	3. Capítulo 2

**_Marigab gracias por tus comentarios, siempre es agradable saber que piensa la gente al leer la historia y que preguntas se hacen. En teoría los mutantes son los salvadores de la humanidad o lo que queda de ella, así que en teoría se presupone que todos son buenos, pero…_**

**_Esta parte y la que le sigue, transcurren durante el mismo espacio de tiempo, más o menos. Demasiada información junta puede saturar._**

**Instrucciones de lectura****:**

**- "_cursiva_"- son conversaciones telepáticas.**

**"" palabras dichas por algún personaje, que otro repite o recuerda.**

* * *

Era una noche inusualmente fría para esa época del año, por lo que alguien del servicio se había ocupado de que la chimenea de la estancia privada del Primer Ministro Essex estuviera encendida. Como si la calidez del fuego le resultase incomoda, Nathaniel Essex había ido alejándose más y más hasta situarse junto al enorme ventanal desde el que podía dominar todo el terreno. Esa noche aguardaba con impaciencia noticias de la tarea que había encomendado a Víctor Creed. Sabía que captaría su mente mucho antes de verle, pero tampoco prestaba demasiada atención a lo que ocurría en el exterior. Se sentía bastante disgustado por el modo en que se había resulto el asunto de Scott Summers. Después de todas las molestias que se había tomado para guiarle por el camino, que con tanto cuidado había planificado para él, el chico había decidido salirse y romper todas sus expectativas. Essex podía recordar cuando aún era un muchacho impaciente por demostrar al mundo de lo que era capaz, y dispuesto a creer en sus elogios tras su pequeño traspiés en la competición. De haber dependido solo de Essex, habría probado otras alternativas antes, pues consideraba que era una lástima tener que renunciar a tan singular espécimen. Sin embargo, la Presidenta Nova tenía razón, Scott Summers se había convertido en una amenaza real para sus planes y debían eliminarlo antes de que lograse averiguar algo más. Se encontraban demasiado cerca de lograr sus objetivos como para permitirse fracasar por sentimentalismos. Por otro lado, a pesar de que la muerte de Summers era una importante pérdida para él, aun le quedaba el niño, y eliminando a su padre se garantizaba poder disponer de él cuando quisiera.

Nathaniel capto la mente de Creed aproximándose con celeridad y se preparo para recibirle. Se sentó tras su mesa y con gesto relajado comenzó a ojear unos informes que había obtenido del Departamento de Ciencia. Como era costumbre en él, Víctor Creed abrió la puerta sin llamar y entro en la sala sin decir palabra.

- Hemos hecho blanco – dijo tras unos instantes de incomodo silencio – Acabo de enviar un equipo a la zona para recuperar el cuerpo o lo que quede de él – añadió saboreando cada palabra.

- A la Presidenta Nova le complacerá tan esplendida noticia – respondió Essex levantando la vista hacia Creed – Ahora puedes retirarte, yo la informaré.

No había rastro de emoción en las palabras del Ministros, pero eso no era algo que le importase demasiado a Víctor. Creed sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos y se dispuso a salir cuando el Ministro volvió a hablar.

- Una cosa más, Víctor. Cuando lleguen los restos de Summers, asegúrate de que los llevan al laboratorio del subsuelo.

Víctor asintió y abandono la sala sin esperar por si Essex tenía algo más que añadir. No era un tipo de modales exquisitos, o si quiera respetuoso, pero sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo, y a Essex le gustaba la eficiencia.

Nathaniel se tomo un momento para ordenar sus ideas antes de pulsar el botón oculto de su mesa, haciendo que una pantalla semitranslucida se desplegara frente a él.

* * *

No tan lejos de la Residencia Ministerial como hubiese deseado, Logan supo que algo había salido decididamente mal antes incluso de que Jean hablase, al ver la desesperación reflejada en sus ojos verdes. Ambos habían decidido permanecer despiertos hasta tener noticias de Scott, no porque a él le cayese especialmente bien, pero para ella era importante. A Logan todo ese asunto le había olido mal casi desde el principio, sabía como de cerca había andado Scott de la verdad y por eso le costaba más tragarse el cuento del destierro. A pesar de que su aspecto no lo delataba, Logan había vivido el tiempo suficiente para enterrar a dos esposas, Jean era la tercera, y sabía del mundo y de sus gobernantes más que la mayoría de las personas, y solo un poco más de lo que muchos podían imaginar. Por eso había estado de acuerdo con que Jean siguiera telepáticamente a Scott, porque estaba convencido de que había una mentira oculta tras las educadas palabras del Primer Ministro. Todo había ido bien hasta hacia solo un momento, cuando Jean había sentido una fuerte agitación en la mente de Scott justo antes de perderla. Por eso estaba segura de que algo horrible había ocurrido, aunque se negaba a terminar de creerlo.

- Logan… - trató de comenzar Jean, pero la voz se le quebró.

- Tranquila, seguro que está bien – intentó tranquilizarla Logan – El Ministro le habrá encerrado en una de sus prisiones secretas.

Lo cierto era que Logan no creía ni media palabra de lo que estaba diciendo, pero por fortuna para él, Jean estaba dispuesta a creer casi cualquier cosa que permitiera albergar una mínima esperanza de que Scott siguiera con vida. Tras lograr que se serenase un poco, Logan salió de la casa para buscar respuestas.

Como máximo responsable de las fuerzas de seguridad, Logan contaba con ciertos privilegios, como una buena casa, coche oficial o acceso ilimitado a muchas las instalaciones. Pero sobre todo, tenía contactos, gente a la que pedir información delicada sin dar explicaciones, con la seguridad de que luego no repetirían sus palabras en oídos poco recomendables. Esa noche mientras conducía hacia su despacho para hacer unas cuantas llamadas, fue una de estas personas quien contacto con él.

- Logan amigo – le saludo el Doctor Nemesis – Tengo una llamada del Primer Ministro en espera. Dime que le distes instrucciones a Summers para que se bajase del tren, en marcha si era preciso.

- ¡Maldición! – soltó Logan.

- ¡Logan! ¿Cómo no pensaste? ¡Te dije que…!

- ¡No quería que se metiera en más problemas, ¿vale?! – le corto Logan de mal humor.

- Está bien. Lo hecho, hecho está – dijo Nemesis tratando de pensar con lógica – Escucha, ahora tengo que responder a la llamada del Ministro. Cuando sepa que ha pasado, te volveré a llamar.

- De acuerdo – respondió Logan antes de que se cortara la llamada.

Logan detuvo el coche, sopesando la posibilidad de regresar a casa a esperar la llamada de Nemesis. Golpeo el volante con rabia, furioso consigo mismo más que con ningún otro ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan condenadamente confiado? Su instinto le había gritado desde el primer momento que todo el asunto del destierro apestaba. Ciertamente no le habían quedado muchas opciones, pensó Logan recordando su última conversación con el ministro.

"Su imprudencia ha llevado a la muerte a toda su unidad" le había recordado el Ministro Essex.

"Ha perdido a su esposa. Solo está confundido. Se le pasara" le había defendido Logan plantado frente a la puerta de Scott en el hospital para evitar que le trasladaran.

Solo había pasado un mes desde la muerte de Madelyne Prior cuando Scott había aceptado una misión al otro lado de las fronteras, calificada por muchos de suicida. Logan había tratado de disuadirle, pero él y Scott no se habían llevado demasiado bien desde hacía tiempo.

"Puede ser, pero ahora mismo es un peligro para sí mismo y para todos comandante Howlett" insistió el ministro.

Logan le había reprochado entonces al Ministro Essex que le hubiese concedido aquella misión, a pesar de su informe en contra, cuando estaba claro que Scott no se encontraba en condiciones de cuidar ni de sí mismo. Ciertamente la muerte de Madelyne le había afectado, pero había sido el descubrimiento de que su matrimonio formaba parte de un plan para conducir su vida por el camino más conveniente, lo que más le había desequilibrado.

"Está bien, Howlett, haremos lo siguiente, le enviaremos un tiempo a una de las poblaciones del Borde exterior, para que se calme, y luego ya veremos" había propuesto el Primer Ministro.

En ese momento a Logan le había parecido la solución menos mala, casi un triunfo, pero ahora… Fue en ese instante cuando decidió que no volverían a cogerle en fuera de juego, había llegado el momento de actuar. Arranco de nuevo el coche y con una brusca maniobra dio media vuelta para dirigirse a casa de Alexander Summers, donde empezaría hacer que cambiasen las cosas.

* * *

La pantalla que flotaba frente al Ministro Essex se dividió en cuatro partes iguales y una quinta de mayor tamaño. Uno a uno los convocados fueron respondiendo a la llamada. La Presidenta Cassandra Nova fue la primera en atenderla, probablemente porque sus habilidades le habían permitido anticiparla. Azazel, Sebastian Shaw y Jason Wyngarden aparecieron casi a la vez, el primero con gesto de fastidio, mientras que los otros dos parecían impacientes.

- Sinister, espero que tengas una buena escusa para interrumpirme en momento tan inoportuno – se quejo Azazel.

- Lamento importunarte con asuntos mundanos, Azazel – se disculpo Sinister aunque ni el gesto, ni el tono acompañaban a sus palabras – Pero corrígeme si me equivoco ¿no fuiste tú quien pidió ser informado en primer lugar?

- Déjate de charlas absurdas, Sinister, y ve al grano – corto Shaw de mal talante.

- Me encantaría, pero aun estamos esperando a cierto Doctor que se retrasa – replico Essex calmadamente.

Como si sus palabras encerrasen algún hechizo de convocación, la parte de la pantalla que aun permanecía vacía, brillo revelando el somnoliento rostro de James Bradley.

- Lamento la tardanza, caballeros y señora – se disculpo Bradley que llevaba el pijama puesto – He desarrollado el feo habito de dormir algunas noches.

- Queda disculpado Doctor Nemesis – hablo Mr. Sinister – Ahora que ya estamos todos, puedo comunicarles que, tal y como acordamos, Scott Summers ha sido eliminado. Ya he enviado un equipo para recuperar sus restos.

Hubo murmullos de aprobación tras estas palabras, que fueron pronto silenciados por las palabras de Cassandra Nova.

- Caballeros, no nos relajemos ahora. Summers, aunque molesto, era solo un problema menor. El día del Despertar se acerca y me gustaría conocer el estado de los preparativos. Azazel ¿cómo van las conversaciones con los Señores Demonio?

- Siguen molestos por el cierre de los últimos portales – respondió el aludido – Y tuve un encuentro bastante desagradable con Illyana – se lamento torciendo el gesto – No obstante, antes de eso conseguí cerrar un par de acuerdos con dos Señores de los Demonios. Sus legiones serán nuestras a cambio de la mitad de las almas humanas.

- Por mi como si las quieren todas – hablo Mastermind – Debimos resolver este asunto hace tiempo.

- Cada cosa tiene su momento, Mastermind – dijo Cassandra y sus finos labios se curvaron en una desagradable sonrisa - ¿Cómo van tus intentos por descifrar las escrituras para abrir las cerraduras?

- Ya falta poco – respondió Mastermind con gesto osco.

- Eso dijiste hace seis meses – le recordó Cassandra – A este paso Apocalipsis completara su regeneración y despertara de su sueño antes de que consigamos entrar.

- Dadas las circunstancias, voy todo lo deprisa que cabría esperar, Señora – se defendió Mastermind.

- Lo sé, querido. Pero nunca está de más recordar las cosas – le apaciguo Cassandra.

- Nunca he entendido porque no podemos prolongar su letargo – hablo Shaw – Ya se hizo una vez ¿cierto?

- Sebastian, pensar no es tu fuerte, déjanos eso a los genios – replico Mastermind.

- Lo que Mastermind quiere decir, Sebastian, es que la otra vez tuvimos suerte y no es probable que vuelva a repetirse – explico con calma Sinister – Apocalipsis aprende de sus fallos, no le engañaremos dos veces de la misma manera.

- Mr. Sinister está en lo cierto – volvió hablar Cassandra – Y como he dicho, el tiempo no es nuestro aliado, Caballeros. Creo que no es necesario que os recuerde como de difíciles se pondrán las cosas si alguno fracasa.

Cassandra Nova siguió repasando los detalles de su plan por un rato más, mientras los demás se esforzaban por mantener en su mente solo el tema que estaban tratando. Ninguno quería que sus asuntos privados fueran del dominio de Cassandra, ella ya sabía suficiente de todos ellos, lo bastante como para destruirles, y aunque todos eran aliados, también sabían que eso solo duraría hasta que su enemigo común fuese eliminado. Después entrarían en contienda abierta por el poder, y por el momento ella les llevaba demasiada ventaja a todos.


	4. Capítulo 3

**_En principio todo esto y el capitulo anterior formaban parte de un solo, pero finalmente decidí que tanto salto y cambio de escena acabaría resultando confuso, y opte por dividir la acción. Esta parte sería la continuación inmediata del Capítulo 1, pero si lo ponía justo después la otra parte perdía mucha gracia._**

**_Bueno, espero que os guste._**

**Instrucciones de lectura****:**

**En negrita corresponden a fragmentos del presente.**

**- "_cursiva_"- son conversaciones telepáticas.**

**"" palabras dichas por algún personaje, que otro repite o recuerda.**

* * *

**El impacto había sido brutal, suficiente para acabar con cualquier persona en el acto. Pero Scott Summers no era cualquier persona, y resultaba algo más difícil de eliminar. No obstante, había quedado atrapado entre los restos en llamas y los pulmones se le llenaban demasiado deprisa de humo. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, sabía que tenía que escapar, pero su cuerpo dolorido era incapaz de moverse y poco a poco comenzó a perder la consciencia. Su última visión fue la de una sombra delgada que se abrió paso entre los restos de lo que hasta hace un momento había sido su transporte. La sombra llego junto al cuerpo atrapado de Scott, liberando sus piernas atrapadas y arrastrándole hasta el exterior, lejos de las llamas y del humo. Su mente cansada busco refugio entre sus recuerdos, regresando al último que había visitado un momento antes del impacto.**

* * *

La noche se había cernido sobre el bosque mucho más deprisa de lo que Cyclops había calculado, pero gracias a Quicksilver el campamento estuvo listo antes de que las últimas luces del día se extinguieran. Fuera del círculo de luz que proyectaba la hoguera, la oscuridad era tan espesa que no permitía ver nada a más de dos pasos de distancia. Fue eso lo que hizo a Emma ofrecerse a montar guardia durante toda la noche, ya que de todo el grupo ella era la única que no necesitaba el sentido de la vista para saber cuando algo, con mente consciente, se aproximaba. Al principio Cyclops y Storm se habían mostrado reticentes acerca de su ofrecimiento, preocupados porque la falta de sueño pudiese afectarle por la mañana, cuando más probablemente necesitarían sus habilidades. Pero Emma les había convencido asegurándoles que podía descansar partes de su cerebro y mantener razonablemente controlado el perímetro de seguridad. El silencio dominaba la noche, un silencio solo roto por el crepitar del fuego y la suave respiración de quienes dormían. Cyclops observo a sus compañeros dormidos, preguntándose qué pensarían en esos momentos de su actuación en la caverna. Había estado lento, había reaccionado tarde para controlar la situación y dos equipos se les habían adelantado.

- "_Aunque te cueste creerlo, Scott, creo que lo has hecho muy bien esta tarde_" – dijo la voz de Emma en su cabeza – "_Además, Storm necesitaba unos minutos para adaptarse_".

Emma se había sentado con la espalda apoyada contra uno de los árboles que había en el borde del claro donde habían acampado. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero su postura algo tensa dejaba claro que no dormía.

- "_¿Emma, has vuelto a colarte en mi cabeza sin permiso? ¿Y qué te he dicho de los nombres en clave?" _– replico Cyclops tratando de sonar molesto.

- "_No puedo evitarlo, tu mente me fascina, Cyclops_" – reconoció ella con tono divertido.

- "_Muy graciosa ¿No deberías estar escaneando el terreno?_"

- "_Relájate. Soy telépata y mujer, puedo hacer más de…_" – comenzó diciendo ella pero sus pensamiento quedaron abruptamente silenciados.

Cyclops, que aun permanecía conectado a la mente de Emma, pudo captar parte de lo que ella estaba percibiendo y se puso en pie de un salto.

- "_¿Por dónde?_"– pregunto Cyclops preparándose para disparar a la mínima señal de peligro.

- "_No, lo sé… Cambia demasiado deprisa de posición_" – dudo Emma y anticipando la siguiente petición de Cyclops añadió – "_Ya estamos conectados y los estoy despertando_".

Storm fue la primera en incorporarse, se encontraba ya en pie junto a Cyclops cuando se escucho un fogonazo, acompañado de olor a azufre, y un muchacho de piel azul se materializo en el claro.

- ¡Quieto! – le grito Cyclops en tono amenazante.

- ¡No! ¡Hay que irse! ¡Vienen detrás de mí! – chillo el chico y sus ojos amarillos se volvieron hacia la oscuridad del bosque y de nuevo a Cyclops con movimientos nerviosos.

- "_Algo le ha asustado, pero no logro ver con claridad en su mente_" – hablo la voz telepática de Emma en tono preocupado.

Shadowcat y Quicksilver, quienes se encontraban ya completamente despiertos, miraban a Cyclops con gesto interrogante, esperando instrucciones. Cyclops reconoció al chico que había visto en la caverna manipulando los controles que habían liberado la pasarela para el segundo equipo. No parecía mucho mayor que Shadowcat.

- "_¿Qué hacemos?_" – pregunto Storm con cierta urgencia.

Cyclops miro a su equipo, sabía que ellos debían ser su prioridad, pero correr por un bosque a oscuras y abandonar al chico a su suerte, no eran ideas que le gustasen demasiado.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Cyclops finalmente.

- K… Nightcrawler, me llaman Nightcrawler – respondió con voz vacilante.

- Muy bien Nightcrawler, nosotros somos los X-Men, y nadie ira a ninguna parte hasta que no nos des algunas respuestas – respondió Cyclops con voz autoritaria.

- Será mejor que hagas lo que te dice Cyclops, no bromea, y si dice que no se moverá, no lo hará – le apoyo Shadowcat.

Nightcrawler respiro hondo un par de veces para calmar sus nervios y poder comenzar a despejar las dudas de Cyclops. Con palabras apresuradas les conto como su grupo había sido emboscado por una especie de perros de ojos centelleantes y cuerpos esqueléticos. Con varios heridos, y viendo peligrar la vida de sus compañeros, Multiple Man, el líder de su grupo, había solicitado una evacuación inmediata. Pero justo cuando se activaba la secuencia de teletransporte, una de aquellas cosas había saltado sobre Nightcrawler, forzándole a usar su propio poder de transporte para esquivar el ataque. Por desgracia para él, esto le había dejado fuera del área de teletransporte y se había quedado atrás.

- Luego esas Cosas que parecían perros me vieron y fueron a por mí. Las he perdido dos veces viniendo hacia aquí, pero siempre me encuentran – concluyo Nightcrawler mirando con aprensión hacia la oscuridad.

El claro quedo en silencio por un momento. Cyclops miraba al chico sin decir palabra, evaluando su sinceridad y sopesando sus opciones.

- Dejémosle aquí – hablo Quicksilver en primer lugar.

- ¿Qué? No podemos hacer eso – se pronuncio rápidamente Shadowcat.

- ¿Por qué no? No es uno de los nuestros, y ya le has oído "siempre le encuentran" – replico Quicksilver impaciente.

- Tu tampoco eras de los nuestros hasta hace dos días – señalo Shadowcat frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí, pero a mí no me persiguen bestias feroces o algo peor – se defendió Quicksilver.

- Parad los dos – intervino Cyclops – Los X-Men no abandonamos a nadie que necesite nuestra ayuda, Quicksilver. Nightcrawler puede quedarse con nosotros hasta que encontremos una manera de que le rescaten.

- Genial ¿Y qué propones que hagamos intrépido líder? ¿Esperar aquí hasta que esas cosas nos encuentren o correr por el bosque a ver si las encontramos nosotros antes? – protesto Quicksilver.

- Basta ya, Quicksilver. Si Cyclops dice que… - trato de intervenir Emma para acabar con la discusión.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te pones de su parte? – protesto Quicksilver y farfullo algo ininteligible – Muy bien ¿Cuál es el plan? – añadió finalmente dándose por vencido.

- Antorchas – respondió Cyclops haciendo un gesto hacia la hoguera – Y Emma se ocupara de que no nos topemos con esas cosas, sean lo que sean.

- Simple, sencillo, no está mal – reconoció casi de mala gana Quicksilver – A lo mejor hasta funciona.

Usando su poder de supervelocidad y con ayuda de la chaqueta de Cyclops, que resulto prender con facilidad, Quicksilver improviso unas antorchas bastante bien conseguidas para ser la primera vez que hacía algo así. Casi inmediatamente después de abandonar el claro Cyclops comenzó a detectar algunos pequeños fallos en su plan. La luz de las antorchas les permitía ver donde pisaban y no tropezar, pero seguían rodeados por la oscuridad. Cyclops que iba en cabeza, trataba de caminar en línea recta, aunque ya no estaba muy seguro de estar consiguiéndolo. Emma, que iba justo detrás de él, aferrada a su brazo libre, les había hecho desviarse en varias ocasiones para esquivar a la jauría que había atacado al grupo de Nightcrawler. Por ahora se podía decir que habían tenido suerte con eso, pero empezaba a preguntarse cuanto más les iba a durar la suerte si no lograban salir pronto del bosque. Durante la tarde, mientras habían descendido por la ladera, Cyclops había estudiado la formación boscosa, y según sus estimaciones no debía llevarles más de un par de horas atravesarlo por completo. Claro que esos cálculos estaban hechos para mejores condiciones de iluminación, y era incluso probable que hubiesen desandado parte del camino.

- "_Cyclops, desde aquí puedo sentir cambios en las corrientes de aire_" – le informo Storm.

- "_¿Sabes desde donde vienen?_" – pregunto Scott intuyendo lo que aquello significaba.

- "_Creo que si_" – respondió Storm con más convicción de la que dejaban ver sus palabras.

- "_Bien, guíanos_" – pidió Cyclops haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar delante.

Storm ocupo la posición de cabeza, buscando siempre la dirección desde la que le llegaban las corrientes de aire cargadas de un matiz climático distinto al que dominaba el bosque. De nuevo Emma les hizo cambiar de rumbo y detenerse en un par de ocasiones más para evitar al grupo de consciencias rabiosas que deambulaban por el bosque. Desde su nueva posición, Cyclops descubrió que se sentía bastante más cómodo, confiaba en el buen criterio de Storm y conocer las posiciones del resto de sus compañeros le daba tranquilidad. Así, en una ubicación algo desviada de la que habían previsto en un primer momento, alcanzaron los límites del bosque y divisaron las ruinas de la ciudad a unos pocos de cientos de metros. Inmediatamente frente a ellos se extendía una llanura de tierra gris como la ceniza, sin ningún tipo de vegetación.

- "_Cyclops, acaban de captar nuestro olor_" – informo Emma al detectar un cambio en los pensamientos de las criaturas – "_Y en un momento tendremos compañía_" – añadió señalando un punto a poca distancia hacia su derecha.

El primero en aparecer fue el muchacho alado llamado Ángel y casi inmediatamente después tres personas más se le unieron. Cyclops solo reconoció a Sunspot, que horas antes había asistido a la reunión que el Comité de competición había mantenido con los cuatro líderes de grupo para aclararles la mecánica básica y las reglas de esa fase. Cyclops y Sunspot cruzaron una breve mirada antes de que el segundo diese instrucciones a su equipo para seguir avanzando. Manteniendo la cabeza fría y frenando su impulso inicial de imitar a Sunspot, Cyclops escruto la llanura cerciorándose de que no había nada allí peor de lo que se les acercaba desde el bosque.

- "_Hacia la ciudad_" – dijo finalmente Cyclops tomando a regañadientes la decisión.

Había tenido menos tiempo del que le habría gustado para evaluar la situación, pero sabía que no podía esperar más. Sabía que si la situación seguía empeorando tendría que solicitar la evacuación, pero le preocupaba no saber qué ocurriría con Nightcrawler. Según la normativa de aquella fase, un líder podía tomar la decisión de abandonar y pedir el traslado urgente, pero este solo afectaba a los miembros de su equipo y no sabía si los transportadores podían recalibrarse para incluir a alguien más. Lo cierto era que esperaba no tener que averiguarlo.

Habían recorrido aproximadamente la mitad de la llanura corriendo todo lo deprisa que podían, con excepción de Quicksilver que se estaba conteniendo para no dejarles a todos muy atrás. En ese momento tres criaturas de ojos centelleantes saltaron de entre las sombras del bosque. Su aspecto se asemejaba bastante al de un perro, pero eran considerablemente más grandes, y su cuerpo cubierto de un fino pelaje negro, tenía muy marcados los huesos. Al girar la cabeza para comprobar su posición Cyclops creyó distinguir una figura humanoide junto a la última línea de arboles, pero no tuvo tiempo de asegurarse, puesto que otras tres criaturas salieron de entre la vegetación y se unieron a las primeras en su persecución. Tenían un aspecto engañosamente frágil, pero a cada paso les iban recortando distancias.

- "_Storm, sácalos de aquí. Quicksilver, encuentra un lugar para ocultarnos_" – ordeno Cyclops preparándose para realizar un disparo que frenase su avance.

Mientras los otros seguían corriendo todo lo deprisa que podían, y Quicksilver se adelantaba usando su poder, Cyclops freno en seco y giro sobre si mismo lanzando una primera ráfaga de energía. Logro derribar a una de las criaturas y herir a una segunda, pero las restantes esquivaron el ataque sin demasiada dificultad. Habiendo ganado algo de tiempo para sus compañeros, volvió a echar a correr, aunque sabía que le alcanzarían antes de que tuviese tiempo de encontrar donde esconderse. Para su sorpresa una sombra paso volando sobre su cabeza, y casi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Ángel le levanto del suelo con un vuelo rasante. Cyclops aprovecho para realizar un último disparo, hiriendo a una tercera criatura. Pero casi al mismo tiempo comprobó con horror que las dos primeras comenzaban a recuperarse de su anterior ataque. Con un vuelo algo errático, pero mucho más veloz que el movimiento de las criaturas, ambos consiguieron llegar a la ciudad con suficiente ventaja. En cuanto pusieron los pies en el suelo el equipo de Cyclops les rodeo.

- Os dije que os escondierais – les reprendió por su desobediencia.

- Quicksilver cree que esos edificios son muy poco seguros – explico Storm – Y Nightcrawler dice que tienen garras retractiles y saltan como demonios.

- Maldita sea – soltó Cyclops esforzándose por valorar nuevas opciones – Emma, podrías…

- Ya lo he intentado – respondió Emma anticipando su pregunta – No puedo acceder a sus mentes.

- Tampoco sirve de mucho atacarles, tienen algún tipo de curación acelerada – explico Nightcrawler que ya se había enfrentado a las criaturas antes.

- Lo sé, lo he visto. He herido a dos y se han levantado casi como si nada – añadió Cyclops.

Un chico alto con la piel cubierta de una especie de placas metálicas se aproximo a ellos y hablo con un marcado acento del este.

- Sunspot dice que si queremos jugar al buen samaritano es cosa nuestra, pero que él y Psylocke van a terminar esta estupidez de misión – dijo el chico dirigiéndose a Ángel.

- Muy bien Colossus, yo voy a quedarme para ayudar a estas personas y creo que tu fuerza nos vendría muy bien – hablo Ángel sonando mayor de lo que en realidad era.

- Dah – respondió Colossus dedicándoles una sonrisa amable.

A Cyclops, Quicksilver y Storm comenzó a hervirles la sangre y por un momento estuvieron a punto de perder el control ¿Quién se habían creído que eran esos dos con su actitud de superioridad? Ellos no eran un grupo de aficionados que necesitara ser salvado. Con grandes dosis de autocontrol, Cyclops hablo con voz sorprendentemente calmada.

- Puede que no seamos capaces de herirlos, pero creo que sé cómo podemos detenerlos – dijo casi sin pensar.

- Eso suena como un plan ¿Tienes uno? Porque eso sería estupendo – dijo Colossus en tono animado.

- Por supuesto que tiene un plan – intervino rápidamente Emma, aunque ella mejor que nadie sabía que eso no era cierto – Vamos a encerrarlos en eso – añadió señalando un par de viejos camiones abandonados.

El grupo observo los camiones abandonados, el tiempo había oxidado el metal y casi con total probabilidad las puertas no cerrarían bien, pero nada de eso era realmente un problema, porque Cyclops ya sabía cómo solucionar la mayor parte de los inconvenientes.

- "_Gracias Emma. Sabía que podía contar contigo_" – pensó sabiendo que ella seguiría merodeando por su mente.

- "_No me des las gracias, Summers. Pienso cobrarme este favor_" – replico Emma en tono divertido.

- Exacto, atraeremos a esa criaturas hasta aquí – empezó a explicar Cyclops.

- Sabuesos infernales. Se llaman así – instruyo Ángel ganándose una mirada de odio de Quicksilver y una mueca de disgusto de Cyclops – En el este son comunes.

- Vale, pues los vamos a encerrar igual. Ahora prestad atención, no tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo Cyclops antes de pudiesen volver a interrumpirle y se dispuso a explicarles que quería que hiciera cada uno.

Cuando los sabuesos infernales pisaron el asfalto de la ciudad, olfateando el aire en busca del rastro de sus presas, estaba empezando a amanecer. En esta ocasión Cyclops había tenido cuidado de que nadie se situase a favor del viento, delatando su posición involuntariamente. Colossus había usado su fuerza sobrehumana para colocar los camines en la posición más conveniente. Quicksilver fue el encargado de atraer su atención para conducirlos hacia el lugar adecuado, mientras Ángel y Storm se ocupaban de la vigilancia aérea, evitando que la jauría se desperdigara. Gruñendo y lanzando dentelladas al aire, los sabuesos corrieron tras Quicksilver que se mantenía a una prudente distancia de sus colmillos. Cuando enfilo la calle donde habían dispuesto los camiones para encerrarlos, Quicksilver acelero y dejo atrás a sus perseguidores. Fue en ese momento cuando Nightcrawler y Shadowcat llamaron su atención desde el interior del semirremolque. Como habían esperado, los sabuesos infernales se lanzaron contra ellos con una furia ciega, incapaces de pensar en nada más que en destrozarlos a mordiscos. Pero ellos estaban preparados y en cuanto las criaturas entraron en el semirremolque, Shadowcat escapo atravesando una de las paredes y Nightcrawler se teletransportó de nuevo al exterior. Colossus y Emma se apresuraron a cerrar las puertas destartaladas mientras Cyclops las soldaba con sus rayos de energía. Las criaturas se revolvieron furiosas, arañando el metal, pero sin escapatoria posible.

- Ya están los cinco a buen recaudo – anuncio Colossus sacudiéndose las manos.

- ¿Cinco? Debían ser seis – dijo Cyclops recordando a los seis animales que le habían perseguido.

- ¿Dónde está el otro? – dijo Shadowcat intranquila.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder, la última criatura salto desde detrás de unos coches volcados hacia Shadowcat, que con un grito de terror entro rápidamente en fase. Sin embargo el animal no llego a tocar el suelo, Colossus lo atrapo en el aire y lo envolvió con una farola que doblo con pasmosa facilidad. Furioso el animal gruñía y lanzaba dentelladas, pero estaba inmovilizado y ya no suponía una amenaza. Empezaban a respirar aliviados cuando el suelo bajo sus pies se ilumino con un brillo azulado y al instante siguiente se encontraban en la sala del teletransporte. Cyclops comprendió en seguida lo que había ocurrido. Mientras ellos habían estado ocupados atrapando alimañas del submundo, Sunspot y Psylocke, habían neutralizado la amenaza y ganado el campeonato para su equipo.

* * *

**Cyclops sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro y se giro esperando encontrarse con Ororo, Kitty o incluso Emma, pero se tomo con una nada de color negro. Volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado buscando a sus amigos, pero de repente todos habían desaparecido. Estaba completamente solo, rodeado por un vasto espacio oscuro. En ese momento comprendió que sus ojos estaban cerrados, y poco a poco su conciencia fue conectando nuevamente con la realidad. Sintió el aire fresco de la noche, libre de humo y escucho voces que discutían cerca de él. Entonces supo que de algún modo había logrado salir del tren.**


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Gracias por el review Marigab**_

_**Lamento si la espera ha sido un poco larga, pero en este tramo la historia esta tan dividida, que no quería seguir subiendo capítulos sin tener más o menos avanzado lo que venía después. Espero que os guste.**_

* * *

Era noche cerrada cuando Kurt finalmente alcanzo las proximidades de Arcadia. A primera hora de la mañana había abandonado las instalaciones para conseguir una pieza que Forge necesitaba para arreglar los problemas del tercer generador. Estaba regresando cuando, entre un teletransporte y el siguiente, un sonido silbante había captado su atención. Se había girado justo a tiempo para ver como un misil impactaba sobre las vías, haciendo que el tren que circulaba por ellas saliera despedido. Casi al instante los restos del accidente habían comenzado a arder, y pensando que podía haber supervivientes atrapados entre las llamas, Kurt se había teletransportado hasta el interior. Por un momento creyó que el tren iba completamente vacío, y temió que pudiese ser una trampa, pero entonces vio entre el humo lo que parecía ser un cuerpo atrapado entre los restos y rápidamente los teletransportó a ambos fuera del tren. Ya en el exterior su sorpresa fue tremenda al comprobar que se trataba de Scott. Kurt no se lo pensó demasiado, sabía que más de uno en Arcadia se sentiría como poco inquieto al verle llegar con Cyclops, pero si quería que sobreviviera no le quedaba otra alternativa.

- Aguanta un poco más, ya casi estamos – le dijo sin saber realmente si podía oírle.

Con un último teletransporte apareció frente al portón principal de una deteriorada fortaleza que se alzaba en solitario sobre una pequeña loma. Se paso un brazo de Scott por detrás de la cabeza y empujo el portón con todo el cuerpo, hasta conseguir que una mitad se abriera lo suficiente para poder colarse dentro. Atientas trato de encontrar el mecanismo oculto en la pared, mientras intentaba evitar que el cuerpo de Scott cayera al suelo. De repente una sección del suelo se deslizo, revelando unas escaleras estrechas. Kurt supo entonces que alguien del interior le había visto llegar, y muy probablemente cuando alcanzara el Primer Nivel, habría muchas personas despiertas y asustadas esperándole. Pero no había descendido ni la mitad de las escaleras cuando Domino le intercepto.

- ¡Por todos los demonios! – chillo Domino al ver el estado de Scott - ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Luego te cuento. Ayúdame a llevarlo hasta la enfermería, necesita al Sanador – dijo Kurt.

Si la presencia de Scott Summers en las puertas de Arcadia preocupó o contrario a Domino, Kurt no lo supo, porque ella se limito a levantar el otro brazo y a ayudarle a bajarlo hasta la enfermería.

- ¿Quiénes estabais de guardia esta noche? – pregunto Kurt mientras arrastraban el cuerpo inconsciente de Scott por el pasillo del Primer Nivel.

Tenía la esperanza de poder retrasar solo un poco más el momento en el que el pánico y los reproches se desataran.

- Celeste Stepford y yo – respondió Domino.

- Entonces ya lo saben todos ¿verdad? – pregunto él aunque estaba seguro casi al cien por cien de la respuesta.

- ¿Qué esperabas? No es como si estuvieras colando un cachorrito en casa, esto puede hacer que nos maten a todos – protesto Domino.

- Lo sé. Pero no podía dejarle morir sin más – se justifico Kurt.

- Lo sé, y los otros lo entenderán, tranquilo – respondió ella esforzándose por parecer calmada y comprensiva.

El Sanador llego solo un momento después de que Kurt y Domino lograse subir a Scott a una de las camillas. Era un chico joven, de piel dorada, que en pocas ocasiones había visto un herido tan grave.

- Haré lo que pueda, pero está muy mal, no os prometo nada – dijo antes de centrarse en su poder de sanación.

* * *

A unos cientos de kilómetros de Arcadia, en el lugar del accidente, los tres helicópteros que transportaban al equipo de recuperación acababan de aterrizar. Los restos del tren todavía ardían y tuvieron que esperar hasta apagar las llamas para inspeccionarlos. Sin embargo Víctor Creed ya sabía que no encontrarían lo que habían ido a buscar. Solo fue un momento tras bajar del helicóptero, pero había captado de manera inconfundible el olor de Summers y otra persona más a la que no conocía. Había intentado rastrearlos, pero era como si hubiesen estado allí y de repente se hubiesen esfumado sin dejar rastro alguno que seguir. Este era un efecto común en los teletransportadores, aunque conocer una posible explicación no le hacía sentir menos furioso. Sabía que Essex no iba a sentirse especialmente feliz de oír que el cuerpo de Summers había desaparecido, y mucho menos el que no pudiese darle una respuesta de lo ocurrido. Ciertamente si alguien se lo había llevado, eso solo podía significar que al menos había salido vivo del tren.

- Señor, hemos encontrado algunos restos biológicos – dijo el agente técnico con cierto temor.

- ¿Y que se supone que significa eso? – gruño Víctor.

- Es probable, que se encontrase dentro del tren en el momento del accidente – respondió el agente.

- ¿Vivo o muerto? – pregunto Víctor con sequedad mientras examinaba el suelo.

- No sabría decirle, Señor. Es difícil de afirmar con lo poco que queda – dijo con sinceridad el agente.

Pero Víctor no le estaba prestando demasiada atención, unas huellas de forma extraña en el suelo habían captado su interés.

- Dime una cosa, chico ¿los muertos caminan solos? – dijo Víctor sonriendo.

- No… no lo creo, Señor – respondió el agente confuso e intimidado.

- Yo tampoco. Analiza esta zona, veamos si conocemos a nuestro aspirante a héroe – le ordeno Creed con la esperanza de que hubiese algún resto más aparte del olor.

* * *

Resignado Kurt había seguido a Domino hasta la sala de mandos, dejando al Sanador atendiendo a Scott en la enfermería. Había llegado el momento de dar algunas explicaciones. Nada más entrar Kurt comprobó sin sorprenderse que su público se encontrara aguardando impaciente en el interior de la sala. Tratando de no parecer más nervioso de lo que se sentía, y examino detenidamente los rostros de los presentes, en un intento por evaluar su situación. Rogue, Pietro y Forge parecía muy enfadados, Pixie y Armor le miraban entre asustadas y preocupadas, el gesto de Emma era el más serio que había visto nunca, mientras que las tres Cuckoos parecía algo indiferentes. Forge fue el primero en abrir la ronda de quejas y protestas, pero Domino y Emma no tardaron en intervenir para apaciguar los ánimos, dándole Kurt la oportunidad de contar con detalle todo lo que recordaba.

- ¿Insinúas que han intentado matarle? – pregunto Domino incrédula.

- Eso es un disparate. Summers es el juguete personal del Ministro, nunca permitiría algo así – objeto Pietro.

- Sé lo que vi – se defendió Kurt.

- Calmaos todos – intervino Rogue – Supongamos que Kurt tiene razón ¿qué podría haber hecho Cyclops para ser desterrado primero e intentado eliminar después?

El destierro hacia las poblaciones del Borde exterior era un castigo habitualmente reservado a quienes causaban problemas serios, considerándose que al enviarlos lejos dejarían de ser un problema o simplemente recapacitarían. Pero en realidad bastaba con enfadar a la persona equivocada. Desde hacía algunos años existía un grupo de mutantes autodenominados Alpha-Force, que trabajaban en secreto para destapar los asuntos oscuros de sus líderes y acabar con todo esto. Todos los allí presentes habían sido reclutados por Wolverine o Magneto para unirse a este grupo años atrás, pero algunos habían sido descubiertos. Wolverine había intercedido por la mayoría de ellos y conseguido que fuesen enviados a Krasos, donde habían seguido trabajando para el grupo. Sin embargo, unos meses atrás, mientras cumplían el encargo de Wolverine algo les había atacado. Las criaturas que asaltaron la pequeña población de Krasos no eran ni humanas, ni mutantes. Puede que en algún momento lo hubiesen sido, pero ahora eran otra cosa. Parecían uno de los engendros que Mastermind solía crear en sus laboratorios. Aquello había terminado en un cruce de acusaciones, Wolverine les había reprochado haber descuidado la seguridad, mientras que ellos le acusaban de no haberles guardado mejor las espaldas. Fuera de quien fuera la culpa, el error les había costado bajas importantes, y después de eso ninguno confiaba ya en las palabras de Wolverine. Fue entonces cuando decidieron dejar Krasos para seguir por su cuenta, cortando la comunicación con los otros. Sin embargo ahora ya no estaban seguros de que eso hubiese sido una buena idea.

- Podría escanear sus recuerdos, pero dado su estado eso probablemente le mataría – dijo Emma en tono neutro – Sin embargo, existen otras… opciones – añadió mirando a Rogue.

- No querrá hablar conmigo – dijo Rogue comprendiendo inmediatamente a que se refería.

- Yo tampoco querría si desapareces y no me llamas en 2 meses – razonó Pixie.

- ¿Y por qué no contactamos con Logan o Erik? – propuso Rogue provocando una ola de murmullos contrarios a la propuesta.

- Ahora mismo, sin saber nada más, Gambit es mejor opción – insistió Domino – Tiene contactos en el gremio de ladrones y al menos yo confío él, sabe ser discreto cuando hace falta.

- Vale, pero si no resulta, no digáis que no os avise – respondió Rogue un poco molesta – Apartaos un poco y dejadme sitio.

Los otros retrocedieron hasta la pared, dejándole tanto espacio como era posible sin salir de la sala de mandos. Era algo bastante absurdo, porque desde donde estaban podía oír perfectamente cualquier cosa que dijera aunque intentase hablar en voz baja. Rogue marco uno a uno, sin ninguna prisa, los números del comunicador que había entregado a Gambit la última vez que se habían visto. Le había pedido algo de tiempo para tratar de solucionar los problemas que había estado teniendo con sus poderes, pero en su última conversación él le había pedido que regresara y ella aun no se sentía preparada para hacerlo. Por eso había estado posponiendo aquella llamada. El primer tono de llamada resonó a través de sus oídos haciendo que se revolviera inquieta.

- Prestad atención chicas, esto va a ser muy instructivo – dijo Emma sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Si, Señorita Frost – respondieron la tres chicas Stepford al unísono mientras sonaba la segunda señal.

Rogue se volvió para lanzarles una mirada de advertencia, ya era bastante difícil sin que nadie añadiera presión. Cuando el tercer tono se apago, y Rogue empezaba a temer que no respondiera, la pantalla emitió un destello y la imagen de Gambit se fue haciendo más nítida.

- Empezaba a creer que te habías olvidado de mi, Chérie. Espero que al menos la espera… – empezó Gambit sonando más inseguro que enfadado.

- En realidad no estamos solos – le interrumpió Rogue antes de que dijese algo demasiado personal.

- Oh, entiendo – respondió Gambit visiblemente decepcionado.

- Lo siento… Remy, yo… - trato de disculparse Rogue, pero en realidad no sabía muy bien cómo expresarlo.

- No importa, es solo que pensé…, en fin, no importa – dijo Gambit sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Y así es como se mata una relación, chicas – hablaron Emma y Domino casi a la vez ganándose una mirada furiosa de Rogue.

Rogue activo el sistema de comunicación en modo completo, permitiendo a Gambit obtener una imagen entera de la sala de mandos y todos los que se encontraban allí.

- ¿Frost? ¿Domino? ¡Vaya, tiene que ser algo gordo! – dijo Gambit empezando a intuir parte de la urgencia de la llamada – Ahora sí que estoy intrigado. Contadme, soy todo oídos.

- En realidad esperábamos que tu pudieses decirnos algo a nosotros – volvió hablar Rogue menos tensa - ¿Qué puedes decirnos de Cyclops?

- ¿De Cyclops? Oh, es cierto, vosotros no estáis al tanto de las últimas noticias – dijo Gambit sonriendo ampliamente – Oficialmente esta desterrado de manera temporal en Krasos. Extraoficialmente se sabe que no va a regresar nunca de ese destierro.

- ¿En Krasos? – pregunto Kurt confuso – ¿Wolverine lo decidió?

- Wolverine lo arreglo para que fuese allí, si – corroboro Gambit.

- Pero él sabe que ya no estamos allí ¿verdad? – pregunto Hisako.

- Sí, claro que lo sabe. Pero también imagina que no hemos ido muy lejos – comento Domino frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que ha hecho Scott para enfadar…? ¿A quién ha enfadado? – quiso saber Emma.

- Si, es Cyclops, no le veo enfadando a nadie tanto como para ser desterrado – opino Megan.

Summers era alguien de quien todos habían esperado mucho, y rara vez fallaba a esas expectativas. Tampoco se cuestionaba demasiado las motivaciones de otros, o si lo hacía, sabía guardárselo para sí mismo, sencillamente era una de esas personas que creen en las buenas intenciones de los demás. El Primer Ministro se había interesado por los avances de su carrera casi desde que termino la competición de Héroes y Villanos, a pesar de su segundo puesto, asegurándose de colocarlo exactamente donde quería que estuviera. Era casi la última persona a la que alguien esperaría ver desterrado o castigado de cualquier modo. Aunque todos sabían que nada de eso importaba si te convertías en una amenaza para sus intereses.

- No sé qué os sorprende tanto – hablo Gambit acabando con el silencio – Frost, tu familia tiene influencias y mira donde estas ¿Qué es lo que no me estáis contando?

- Cyclops no ha llegado a Krasos y no es probable que lo haga – empezó diciendo Domino tras cruzar una mirada con los otros.

- Un misil impacto contra su transporte – explico Kurt – Le saque de entre los restos.

- ¿Pero está vivo? – pregunto Gambit.

- Por ahora – respondió Pietro dejando entrever que su estado era grave.

- Puedo indagar más por vosotros. Pero tendréis que esperar a la mañana – respondió Gambit.

- Te lo agradeceríamos, Gambit – dijo Domino.

- Esto pinta mal, deberíais andaros con cuidado – dijo Gambit preocupado.

- Si fuésemos listos le habríamos dejado morir o al menos nos desharíamos de él antes de que nos pueda causar problemas – apunto Pietro.

- No estoy del todo de acuerdo con eso – dijo Gambit – Está claro que alguien le quiere muerto, y eso puede suponer un riesgo o una ventaja para vosotros – siguió diciendo e hizo una pausa – Es posible que necesite algo más de tiempo para averiguar qué ha pasado.

- Tomate el que necesites, pero cuando sepas algo avísanos – pidió Domino.

A través de un contacto telepático Emma indico a todos que salieran para hablar en un lugar más privado, y dejar a Rogue unos minutos para despedirse a solas. Poco después Rogue les encontró en la biblioteca, donde el tema de discusión seguía girando entorno Scott. Habían logrado apaciguar a Pietro y hacerle comprender lo arriesgado que sería sacarle de Arcadia justo en ese momento, cuando muy probablemente ya le estarían buscando. Pero la preocupación de Pietro, al igual que la del resto, seguía siendo la seguridad de los catorce niños y niñas que dormían un nivel más abajo. Todos ellos eran jóvenes mutantes, que en su mayoría habían nacido en las ciudades del Borde exterior, o como en el caso de algunos, habían sido enviados allí por sus padres poco antes de que sus actividades con Alpha-Force les costasen la vida o una estancia prolongada en una de las prisiones secretas de la Presidenta. Wolverine los había dejado bajo su cuidado, para que además pudiesen entrenar sus habilidades mutantes. Pero tras el ataque de Krasos, habían decidido llevárselos a las instalaciones secretas de Arcadia. Gracias a Forge el lugar era prácticamente indetectable y la presencia de Scott Summers allí iba a poner a prueba su seguridad.

- Mientras se quede exactamente donde esta, y ninguno de nosotros nos movamos, los sistemas deberían ocultarnos sin problemas – argumento Forge muy seguro de su trabajo.

- Además, cuando despierte y le contemos lo sucedido, seguro que estará de nuestra parte – dijo Megan convencida de sus palabras.

- No estoy yo tan seguro de eso – hablo Pietro – Summers no es como nosotros, no es de los que rompen las normas sin más y tiene mejor reputación que cualquiera de nosotros en las altas esferas. Puede que solo haya sido un accidente.

- Me cuesta creerlo – opino Kurt – Pero entiendo tu incredulidad Pietro, a mí también me cuesta imaginar que ha podido suceder.

- Pero por otro lado no sería la primera vez que ocurre algo así – intervino Hisako.

- A veces las buenas personas comenten errores y lo pagan caro – dijo Domino.

- Cierto. Esperemos al menos hasta que Gambit averigüe algo antes de juzgarle – les apoyo Rogue.

- El Sanador ha conseguido estabilizar al señor Summers – informo Mindee sin demasiada emoción.

- Puede que por la mañana se encuentre mejor – añadió Phoebe en el mismo tono.

- Pero por ahora necesita descansar – termino Celeste muy tranquila.

- Estupendo ¿Y tu Frost? ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? – pregunto Pietro.

Emma, que había estado escuchando solo a medias al tener la atención dividida entre lo que ocurría en la biblioteca y en la enfermería, volvió a la realidad que tenía delante.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? Opino que nuestro querido Wolverine nos envía un regalo – respondió Emma con una sonrisa enigmática – No es casualidad que le enviasen a Krasos.

- Deberíamos llamarle para darle las gracias – añadió Domino captando la idea.

- Estáis todos locos – dijo Pietro comprendiendo también lo que estaban insinuando.

- Es el encierro, querido, nos tiene a todos trastornados – dijo Emma medio en broma.

- Hace más de dos semanas que no salgo de aquí – comento Hisako en tono lastimero.

- Y las que te quedan si no se nos ocurre algo – añadió Forge – Porque no sabemos cuánto tiempo van a estar buscando a Summers.

- Probablemente hasta que le encuentren, por eso necesitamos a Wolverine – apunto Emma de mala gana.

- Eso es cierto, tal vez él podría encontrar la forma de suspender la búsqueda – medito Pietro – Bien, hagámoslo, llamémosle y digámosle que tenemos a Summers, que está "bien", por ahora.


	6. Capítulo 5

_**De nuevo gracias por el review Marigab**_

_**Se podría decir que poco a poco cada cual está su lugar para el acto final. Es un capítulo largo, en el que se revelan cosas, y se van dejando caer otras.**_

* * *

El sol del atardecer teñía de naranja el cielo mientras una suave y cálida brisa primaveral invitaba a los estudiantes del Liceo Hellions a bajar a los jardines, que habían comenzado a florecer. Sentado en su despacho el director Lehnsherr repasaba el último informe que recogía los progresos de sus estudiantes de último año. Dentro de un par de meses se enfrentarían al campeonato de Héroes y Villanos, y habían intensificado su preparación. Normalmente Erik seguía con atención el progreso de los grupos, pero desde hacía algunas semanas tenía la mente ocupada en otros asuntos. En los últimos días había tenido noticias de movimientos sospechosos, especialmente activos habían sido Wyngarden y Shaw. A diferencia de Logan, Erik estaba convencido de que el castigo de Summers era tan solo una cortina de humo para ocultar algo mayor y en cuanto estuviese hecho, el Ministro le traería de vuelta. Por eso los últimos ir y venir de Wyngarden y Shaw le preocupaban tanto. Sus contactos no eran ni tan buenos, ni tan numerosos como los de Logan, pero era un hombre de recursos, y ya los había puesto a trabajar, por lo que esperaba empezar a tener respuestas pronto. Sin embargo, su lista de preocupaciones estaba a punto de aumentar. El resplandor azulado de un círculo de teletransporte ilumino el despacho del director Lehnsherr y una joven rubia emergió del suelo.

- Envío a mis diablillos hacer tus recados, Lehnsherr, así que espero que cuando uno de esos indeseables decide pasearse por mis dominios, sin ser invitado, tengas la decencia de contármelo – hablo Illyana enojada.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando, Magik – respondió Erik muy tranquilo – Será mejor que te sientes y me cuentes que ha sucedido.

Illyana resoplo aun enfadada y se dejo caer una de las sillas vacías frente al escritorio del Director, mientras murmuraba maldiciones contra el blanco de su ira.

- Es Azazel, ha estado entrando y saliendo del Limbo desde hace dos semanas – explico Illyana apretando los dientes – Sé que ha tenido audiencias con Demonios Menores, pero sospecho que no es a los únicos que ha visto.

- ¿Y no has preguntado a esos Demonios Menores? – pregunto Erik frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Son demonio, aunque les preguntes no puedes esperar una respuesta sincera – replico Illyana – Pensé que eso ya te lo había enseñado.

Illyana siguió contándole con todo detalle lo sucedido durante las últimas semanas en el Limbo. Fue una charla larga que se prolongo hasta bien entrada la noche. Hacía rato que las luces habían comenzado a apagarse y poco a poco el silencio se apodero del Liceo. Con excepción de un reducido grupo de estudiantes que preparaban un examen, ya solo Erik e Illyana permanecían despiertos, cuando la llamada de Gambit llego a través de una línea de alta seguridad. Una pequeña imagen holografía de Gambit apareció proyectada sobre la mesa de Erik.

- Vaya, ¿es que esta noche nadie duerme? – bromeo Gambit al verle aun despierto – Y veo que estas bien acompañado. Mademoiselle – añadió con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza hacia Illyana.

Ella le observo de cerca con cara de pocos amigos y trato de empujarle con el dedo índice tratando de usar su magia para rastrearle, pero sin éxito.

- Magik, él es Gambit – hablo Erik captando por un segundo la atención de Illyana – Y yo también me pregunto qué quiere a estas horas.

- Ne vous inquiète pas, mes amis – respondió Gambit – Traigo buenas nuevas y a cambio solo espero información, información por información.

- Parece un trato justo – comento Illyana – Pero tú hablas primero.

Gambit pareció pensárselo un momento, evaluando un poco opciones y riesgo, antes de responder.

- Está bien. Sé que Cyclops iba de camino a Krasos, pero por el camino ha habido un… cambio de planes – empezó diciendo Gambit eligiendo con cautela las palabras.

En principio se trataba de una línea muy segura, pero nunca se sabe quién puede estar escuchando una conversación, y tampoco quería dar demasiada información antes de tiempo.

- ¿Qué Summers? ¿Scott Summers? – pregunto Illyana que estaba más al tanto de lo sucedido que muchos.

- Dime que no ha hecho alguna estupidez – dijo Erik con disgusto.

- Si, el mismo ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con él? Pensaba que era el protegido de Essex – comento Gambit ignorando un poco el comentario de Erik y fingiendo asombro con gran maestría.

Illyana y Erik intercambiaron una mirada y fue ella quien finalmente hablo.

- Hace unos meses rescate a Cyclops cerca de unas instalaciones al otro lado de la Frontera – dijo ella con voz seria.

- Oficialmente, Cyclops y su equipo cumplían una misión aprobada por Orden Ministerial. Debían recuperar una baliza de comunicaciones que había caído más allá de los límites fronterizos – explico Erik – Nadie sabe muy bien como, pero Cyclops y su equipo se desviaron del punto señalado por las lecturas, y terminaron en unas instalaciones de emplazamiento secreto.

- Cuando les encontré, los otros habían muerto y Cyclops agonizaba – volvió hablar Illyana.

- Después de eso la Presidenta y el Ministro se pusieron muy nerviosos, y decidieron encerrarle. Pero Wolverine intervino y consiguió que le enviase a… bueno, ya sabes a donde – terminó de contar Erik.

Gambit medito por unos momentos sobre la información que acababa de recibir, uniendo esto a lo que ya sabía, empezaba a sospechar que Scott se había acercado demasiado a una de esas verdades que se protegían celosamente.

- ¿Sabéis si Cyclops acabo allí voluntariamente? – volvió a preguntar Gambit tratando de calibrar el riesgo real de su presencia en Arcadia.

- No. Si se desvió del objetivo de su misión por propia voluntad o por causas ajenas a ella, eso solo lo sabe él – respondió Erik – Wolverine trato de hablar con él antes de que se marchara, pero estaba poco comunicativo.

- Haces muchas preguntas y das pocas respuestas – observo Illyana con cierta suspicacia – Sabes algo de Summers que no nos estas contando.

- Es cierto. Sé que Summers no llego a Krasos porque hace poco han intentado matarle – dijo Gambit con semblante serio – Pero le encontraron a tiempo y sigue vivo, por ahora.

- ¿Quién? – exigió saber Erik.

- Información por información – le recordó Illyana en tono amenazante.

- Esta con Quicksilver, White Queen y los otros – respondió Gambit - ¿Deberían preocuparse?

- Probablemente. No habrían tratado de eliminarlo si no supiera ya más de la cuenta – dijo Erik y tras una pausa para evaluar rápidamente la situación añadió – Gambit, tienes que volver a contactar con ellos, asegúrate de que no se mueven de donde están y de que mantienen vivo a Summers. Yo me ocupare del resto.

Gambit no añadió nada más, se limito a asentir y al instante su versión holográfica desapareció. Erik se levanto en silencio e hizo flotar su casco desde la estantería donde había permanecido adornando su despacho los últimos años.

- Vamos Magik, la partida ha comenzado y nos toca mover – hablo Erik colocándose el casco.

* * *

Al finalizar la reunión, una vez que la pantalla flotante había desaparecido, Cassandra permaneció a oscuras y en silencio planificando su siguiente jugada. Sabía que Mastermind se creía mucho más inteligente que ella, y probablemente tenía un intelecto superior. Sin embargo su experiencia y conocimientos superaban con creces a los de él, por eso sabía que les estaba ocultando algo, por eso y porque nadie utiliza dispositivos de bloqueo para las ondas psíquicas si no esconde algo importante. Cassandra tenía ciertas sospechas sobre qué era lo que les estaba ocultando. Estaba casi segura de que tenía que ver con las instalaciones que habían construido para ocultar la pirámide de Apocalipsis y que años atrás había dejado en manos de Mastermind. Cassandra sabía que no era un hombre perezoso, ni particularmente incompetente, por lo que le costaba creer que su retraso descifrando las inscripciones de los sellos fuese simplemente casual. Por eso había enviado al equipo de Scott Summers en busca de aquella baliza que ella misma había alterado para convertirla en un teletransportador. Un pensamiento sutil deslizado cuidadosamente en la mente de Summers había hecho el resto. Ella sabía que necesitaba al mejor equipo posible para asaltar las instalaciones de Mastermind, aunque no contaba con que hubiese reforzado tanto la seguridad como para causar la muerte del equipo. No estaba del todo segura de cómo Summers había llegado hasta el exterior con vida. Había sondeado su mente, que se había convertido en un reino caótico de pensamientos entremezclados. Logro rescatar lo suficiente para confirmar en parte sus sospechas, Wyngarden tramaba algo, algo relacionado con Apocalipsis. Pero por desgracia Summers había averiguado poca cosa, y seguía desconociendo la mayor parte de sus planes. Después Shaw había propuesto eliminar a Summers. Por supuesto ella sabía que esto era en parte idea de Mastermind, aunque Shaw sentía cierta animadversión hacia Summers, nunca se habría atrevido a proponer algo semejante de no haber estado seguro de antemano que tendría el respaldo suficiente. Essex que se había sentido desconcertado por el asalto de Summers y su equipo a las instalaciones de Mastermind, temió que pudiese haber averiguado más de lo que él sabía y planease enfrentarse a él pronto. Por eso acepto la idea de Shaw, aunque de mala gana. Solo Nemesis había mostrado ciertas reservas, y a decir verdad había sido el único en tragarse a medias la mentira del destierro. Cassandra tampoco tenía especial interés en eliminar a Summers, pero, al igual que Nemesis, no podía oponerse sin levantar sospechas, debía seguir representando su papel hasta poder desenmascara a Mastermind.

"Es momento de forjar nuevas alianzas" pensó Cassandra para sí misma.

* * *

Logan acababa de aparcar frente al edificio donde vivía Alexander Summers cuando Nemesis le llamo por segunda vez para confirmarle que sus peores presagios se habían confirmado, Scott había sido eliminado. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Nathan Summers era ahora un objetivo potencial de Mr Sinister. Antes o después el Ministro iría en su busca, lo cual lo convertía en un riesgo para cualquiera que tratase de protegerlo. De modo que el plan de Logan de llevárselo y esconderlo donde el Ministro Essex no pudiese encontrarlo, parecía lo más sensato. Sin embargo, más de una hora después de terminar esta conversación, seguía sentado en su coche, buscando las palabras más adecuadas para decirle a Alex que su hermano estaba muerto y que pensaba llevarse a su sobrino. Comenzaba a comprender que no encontraría esas palabras cuando recibió una llamada por su canal de alta seguridad. Muy pocos sabía de la existencia de esa línea segura, y menos aun conocía el código de encriptación para comunicarse a través de ella, por lo que Logan sospecho desde un primer momento de quien procedía la comunicación.

- Wolverine, cuánto tiempo – le saludo Domino con fingido entusiasmo, con Rogue y Emma asomadas desde detrás.

- Vaya, pronto os habéis cansado de la vida en ese sórdido agujero donde os habéis escondido – respondió Logan con una sonrisa torcida observando con cierta satisfacción el rostro de las tres.

Tras haber discutido con ellos después del ataque a Krasos, cuando se le pasó un poco el enfado y empezó a arrepentirse de algunas cosas que había dicho, había tratado de encontrarlos. Quería trasladarlos a un lugar seguro, en parte porque sabía que no andaban sobrados de apoyos, pero también porque quería hacer lo correcto. Sin embargo, no había sido capaz de dar con ellos, y después de un tiempo sin tener noticias suyas, pensó que tal vez era mejor dejarles un tiempo para calmarse. Estaba seguro de que no aguantarían mucho tiempo solos, antes o después necesitarían víveres y recursos.

- Está enfadado porque no le hemos llamado, nos has echado de menos – hablo Rogue a la izquierda de Domino.

- Seguro. Al grano, escupid lo que queréis de mi para que pueda mandaros al infierno, o para que podáis seguir en él – gruño Logan.

- Eso es lo que me gusta de este hombre, es directo y te ahorra un montón de charla absurda – dijo Domino – En realidad no queremos pedirte nada, solo darte las gracias por tu "regalo".

- ¿Regalo? ¿De qué co… - soltó Logan empezando a perder su poca paciencia.

- El que enviaste a Krasos – le interrumpió Emma y al ver su expresión de sorpresa comprendió que no esperaba que estuviese con ellos - ¿No era para nosotros? Pues es una lástima, porque nos gusta mucho este regalo y pensamos quedárnoslo.

- ¿Está…? – volvió hablar Logan sin atreverse a formular la pregunta.

- ¿Vivo? ¿Entero? – le ayudo Emma.

- Si, por supuesto. Bueno, más o menos – respondió Rogue.

- ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que entender eso? – pregunto Logan irritado.

- Diez segundos, señoritas – se escucho decir a la voz de Forge desde algún punto fuera del campo de visión.

- Escucha. Le están buscando – volvió hablar Emma adoptando un gesto serio – Y no van a parar hasta que le encuentren o les hagan parar. Si tú no haces algo, me veré obligada hacerlo yo.

- Me ocupare de eso – prometió Logan justo antes de que se cortase la señal.

El silencio volvió apoderarse del vehículo, y Logan maldijo su suerte, aunque bien visto aquello podía pasar por un golpe de fortuna. Al final todo había salido casi como había pretendido, Scott les había encontrado mucho más rápido de lo que habría esperado. En realidad había salido un poco al revés, pero el resultado era casi el mismo, así que por ahora iba a contarlo como un triunfo. Ahora solo tenía que mantenerlos a salvo, para lo cual antes necesitaba saber qué equipo había sido enviado para recuperar el cuerpo de Scott. Pensó por un momento en lo que debía hacer a continuación, necesitaba ir a su despacho para poder arreglar este asunto. Pero por otro lado, también era importante sacar a Nathan de donde estaba, antes de que el Ministro pudiese enterarse de que Scott seguía con vida. Sopeso por un momento la urgencia de ambos casos. Estaba frente a la casa de Alex y por otro lado el mismo había tratado de dar con ellos durante una semana y no había sido capaz de encontrar su rastro. Así que finalmente decidió ocuparse del asunto del niño en primer lugar. Logan pensó que sería fácil, que podría razonar con Alex, porque siempre había sido un chico razonable, sino siempre podría llevárselo por la fuerza. Pero Logan no contaba con que alguien más hubiese tenido esa misma idea, y se le hubiese adelantado. Cuando Logan salió del ascensor pudo escuchar la voz inconfundible de Alex gritando a alguien más. "¡No vais a llevaros a nadie! ¡Es mi casa y mi decisión!" le escucho decir y temiendo que pudiesen estar ya en problemas, camino hasta la puerta con paso veloz. Al encontrarla abierta irrumpió en el apartamento, dispuesto a enfrentarse al mismísimo Ministro si era preciso. Pero en lugar del Ministro o sus secuaces, Logan se topo de frente con los ojos claros de Illyana, quien en seguida esbozo una sonrisa traviesa, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. Alex, Lorna y Erik le miraron con gesto de sorpresa.

- ¿Howlett, qué haces aquí? – se adelanto Alex.

Estaba realmente sorprendido de verle allí, su mente alterada por el estado de nerviosismo, que ya le había causado Erik, no fue capaz de anticipar la respuesta más previsible.

- Está claro, chico. Lo mismo que nosotros, ha venido a por tu sobrino – le contesto Erik como si hablase con un niño pequeño y dirigiéndose a Logan añadió – A ver si tu puedes hacer que entre en razón y entienda que la presencia de ese niño es un riesgo.

- Estoy hablando con él y no contigo – replico Alex con rabia contenida – Aun no me has contestado Howlett.

- Erik esta en lo cierto, he venido a buscar a Nathan. Y antes de que vuelvas a abrir esa bocaza para protestar, te recuerdo que su madre y Jeanne eran hermanas, lo cual lo convierte también en sobrino mío – señalo Logan.

- Su padre prefirió dejarlo a mi cargo y no al tuyo – dijo Alex en tono desafiante – Y ninguno de los dos sois las personas más indicadas para darme lecciones de lo que es mejor para un niño.

- Vale, ya he oído bastantes idioteces por esta noche. Tengo asuntos urgentes que atender, así que Nathan vendrá conmigo ahora y se acabo esta estúpida discusión – gruño Logan avanzando hacia el niño.

Lorna fue la primera en responder al desafío de Logan, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar alzo las manos y le lanzo por los aires, haciendo que volara unos cuantos metros. Logan cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo, deslizándose hasta toparse con las inconfundibles botas de la Presidenta Nova. Como era costumbre en ella, Cassandra Nova había llegado sin que nadie fuese capaz de percibir su presencia. La presidenta Nova era una poderosa telépata, que si lo deseaba podía manipular los sentidos de cualquiera, pasando frente a ellos sin ser vista. Era probablemente la única cuyos poderes podían afectar a los de Wolverine. De todos los gobernantes del mundo mutante, ella era sin lugar a dudas la más misteriosa y la más peligrosa, temida incluso por sus propios compañeros. Sin embargo rara vez abandonaba las comodidades de su palacio presidencial, y aun más extraordinarias eran las ocasiones en que decidía actuar directamente y no a través de otros. Logan se incorporo con cautela y retrocedió sin perderla de vista, mientras iba recuperando su agudo sentido del olfato. Alex se situó rápidamente frente a Lorna y Nathan.

- Buenas noches caballeros y señorita. Hermosa noche para una reunión de amigos ¿no es así? – les saludo Cassandra con sus labios curvados en una sonrisa que provocaba escalofríos.

- ¿Qué le trae por aquí, presidenta Nova? – hablo Erik atrayendo la atención de Cassandra sobre sí mismo.

- Imagine que les encontraría aquí, Director Lehnsherr – respondió ella avanzando hacia el centro del salón mientras todos, con excepción de Illyana, retrocedían un poco más – Aunque esperaba encontrar también al Doctor Nemesis.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada o moverse, incluso Magik empezaba a sentirse intranquila por la presencia de la pequeña mujer. Cassandra eligió el sillón que le pareció más cómodo y después de unos instantes de tenso silencio volvió hablar.

- Relajaos, por favor. Si quisiera mataros, ya estaríais muertos y ni os habríais enterado – les dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere, Señora? – le pregunto Logan recuperando de nuevo la voz.

- Un pacto, he venido a proponeros un ventajosos pacto para todos – respondió ella sonando bastante sincera.

- ¿Y por qué querría hacer un pacto con nosotros después de tantos años? – cuestiono Erik con desconfianza.

- Muchos de nosotros han muerto por orden suya ¿Por qué deberíamos creerla? – intervino Logan.

Ninguno de los dos se molesto en seguir ocultando su pertenencia a los Alpha-Force, tenían claro que la Presidenta Nova había leído la verdad en sus mentes o puede que la conociera desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- Porque he visto la luz, queridos. He comprendido lo erróneo de mis planteamientos. Pero sentaos y permitidme que os lo muestre – respondió ella haciendo un gesto hacia los sillones vacios.

No tenían demasiadas alternativas, sabían que aunque tratasen de enfrentarse a ella o huir, era muy improbable que ninguno de ellos alcanzase la puerta. Por otro lado, como ya había dicho, si les hubiese querido muertos a esas alturas ninguno respiraría. Con el pulso acelerado, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podía cambiar de idea, uno a uno ocuparon los asientos libres y se prepararon para escuchar la propuesta de Cassandra Nova.


	7. Capítulo 6

G**_racias por el review Marigab. Magik es un personaje bastante interesante y se está convirtiendo en uno de mis preferidos en Uncanny X-Men (2013)._**

**_Esta vez he preferido contar más cosas con diálogos, que resulta un poco más entretenido. Espero que os guste._**

* * *

La presidenta Nova se tomo su tiempo antes de comenzar hablar, asegurándose de que todos los presentes estuvieran lo bastante atentos e impacientes por oírla.

- Los días de nuestro mundo se acortan – comenzó diciendo Cassandra con voz calmada – Pocos de los que estáis aquí habéis oído hablar de aquel que nació siendo mutante y recibió el poder para proteger el mundo y purgarlo de todo mal que amenazara la vida de los más aptos.

- ¿Habla de Apocalipsis? – dijo Erik con gesto serio, aquello estaba empezando a darle escalofríos.

- Si, director Lehnsherr, hablo de Apocalipsis – respondió Cassandra.

- ¿Quién es ese Apocalipsis? Si es tan poderoso como para destruirlo todo ¿por qué no hemos oído hablar de él antes? – dijo Alex con desconfianza.

- Porque nuestros gobernantes tendrían que responder a preguntas algo más que incomodas – replico Logan de mal humor.

- Eso es ser excesivamente simplistas señor Howlett – volvió hablar Cassandra - Ciertamente haber dejado que la población humana y mutante conociera la existencia de Apocalipsis nos habría obligado a revelar cosas que nos resultaban muy inconvenientes a todos y nos habrían abocado a un enfrentamiento sin sentido. Eso es algo que ambos conocéis bien – añadió señalando a Erik y Logan.

- Se refiere a cómo engaño a los humanos para que desarrollaran una tecnología de portales interdimensionales, conectando con el Limbo y liberando de la manera más tonta a las hordas demoniacas por medio mundo – explico Illyana con cierto ánimo, conocedora de esa parte de la historia.

Alex, Lorna y Nathan la miraron extrañados, por la historia, porque ella supiera todo aquello y por el entusiasmo con el que hablaba. Incluso Cassandra y Logan parecieron sorprenderse por un momento.

- Había olvidado que eres la soberana del Limbo y que hay demonios casi tan viejos como este mundo – dijo Cassandra con una sonrisa torcida – Hace casi dos siglos, cuando los humanos temían más que nunca a los mutantes, no me fue difícil persuadirlos para que desarrollasen la tecnología de los portales y pactaran con los demonios la destrucción de los mutantes. Pero ellos fueron precisamente los primeros en caer.

- No sé puede hacer pactos con los demonios, son tramposos y embusteros. Tienes que atar su voluntad primero para asegurarte de que respetan el pacto, y eso requiere de mucha magia, entre otras cosas – les explico Illyana con un gesto algo más serio – Eso humanos no lo sabía y en cuanto las primeras hordas cruzaron los portales, asesinaron a quienes los habían abierto, porque un demonio no puede permanecer mucho tiempo en el plano de los humanos sin perder su magia y necesitaban volver al Limbo para restaurarla cada pocos días.

- Y durante 3 días los demonios asolaron el mundo, masacrando a la población humana, hasta que los mutantes acudieron en su defensa y expulsaron a los demonios de vuelta a su plano ¿Algo de eso es verdad? – pregunto Alex indignado repitiendo lo que había aprendido en clase de historia.

- La mayor parte señor Summers, si obvia que pocos de los paladines mutantes que se alzaron para proteger a los indefensos humanos lo hizo por la mera bondad de su corazón – respondió Erik.

- Habría bastado con cerrar los portales y como la señorita Rasputin ha dicho, los demonios habrían muerto en pocos días. Pero los humanos no tenían tanto tiempo – le corrigió Cassandra – Y en realidad nosotros tampoco. Cuando una especie es empujada al borde de la extinción, sin que se deba a causas naturales o prevista en la historia del mundo, se produce un desequilibrio y ciertas fuerzas cósmicas o divinas, si lo prefieren, se activan para corregirlo. Apocalipsis capto ese desajuste y comenzó a despertar. Por suerte para nosotros, fue un despertar prematuro y conseguimos forzarle a regresar a su cámara.

- Desde ese día, y con excepción de Sebastian Shaw, hemos sido gobernados por los causantes de la aniquilación humana y la casi destrucción del mundo ¿no es así, Señora? – le recordó Logan.

- Cierto, pero nos estamos desviando del tema principal. El despertar de Apocalipsis esta próximo, y dado que no hemos corregido el desequilibrio, esto no puede traer nada bueno. Si los cálculos del Doctor Nemesis no son erróneos, estamos a solo 2 meses de que ocurra – siguió diciendo Cassandra reconduciendo la conversación que había empezado a convertirse en una clase de historia - Aunque son cálculos antiguos, ha pasado casi una década desde la última vez que pudimos hacer una comprobación. Ahí es donde entran ustedes. Hace algún tiempo Mastermind se hizo con el control de las instalaciones de Apocalipsis, a ninguno nos pareció mala idea porque en aquel entonces estábamos más ocupados lidiando con una pequeña rebelión interna – prosiguió mirando a Logan y Erik.

- ¿Y qué quiere que hagamos? ¿Robarle las instalaciones a Mastermind? – pregunto Logan con sarcasmo – Además ¿Dónde está la ventaja en ese plan para nosotros?

- A ninguno nos interesa que Apocalipsis complete su regeneración antes de que hayamos accedido a su cámara, y Mastermind está demorando ese momento a posta. Por ahora me contento con que logren introducir un equipo en esas instalaciones y desactivéis el dispositivo de bloqueo de las ondas psíquicas que ha construido – respondió Cassandra – Si necesita alguna ventaja más de esta alianza, puedo devolverles a la señorita Munroe, ya que a diferencia de ustedes, yo si sé dónde se encuentra retenida y sobre todo puedo sacarla.

- Hace semanas que estáis reteniendo a Storm ¿Por qué haría eso ahora? – pregunto suspicaz Logan.

- Porque antes no éramos amigos y ahora vamos a ser los mejores amigos ¿verdad, señor Howlett? – respondió Cassandra ensanchando su sonrisa al sentir que había tocado en el punto justo - Además sé que Summers ha sobrevivido a lo de esta noche, y que ya le están buscando los hombres de Mr. Sinister, también puedo arreglar eso.

- No se meta en mi cabeza, Señora – gruño Logan – Y yo también puedo.

Jean había tratado de enseñarle en alguna ocasión a cerrar la mente a las invasiones psíquicas, pero le faltaba cierta paciencia y disciplina necesarias para aprender adecuadamente la técnica.

- Si, Summers está vivo, pero la pregunta es cuánto tiempo más lo estará – dijo Erik recordando su charla con Gambit – Probablemente los hombres del Ministro Essex dejaran de buscar antes y harán menos preguntas si la orden la reciben de la presidenta Nova

- De acuerdo, que se ocupe ella entonces, que retire a los hombres de Essex y nos devuelva a Ororo, como gesto de buena voluntad – respondió Logan tras valorar la propuesta que empezaba a parecerle mucho más ventajosa – Mientras buscaremos al Doctor Nemesis y decidiremos sobre esta "alianza".

- Me parece bien, pero no se demoren mucho, si no paramos a Apocalipsis antes de que despierte es posible que no podamos hacerlo después – les recordó Cassandra – Y aunque tengo algún plan alternativo, preferiría no tener que volver a jugar con el continuo espacio-tiempo.

- Si, creo que dado el resultado de la última vez, todos lo preferimos – opino Erik.

Logan y Cassandra se marcharon en seguida para ocuparse del equipo que el Ministro Essex había puesto a buscar a Scott. Erik se demoro un poco más convenciendo a Alex y Lorna para trasladarse al Liceo Hellions. De mala gana, Erik les ofreció incorporarse al cuerpo docente, así su traslado pasaría como una mudanza normal, pero realmente tenía poco interés en que Alex aceptara, algo que para su desgracia ocurrió pocos minutos después. Alex había prometido a su hermano que mantendría a salvo a Nathan, y después de ver los fallos de seguridad de su apartamento, pensó que algo de ayuda extra no le vendría mal.

* * *

La mente de Scott vagaba entre la oscuridad y un caos de sueños y recuerdos entre mezclados. Lentamente el caos se había ido disipando para dar paso a la más absoluta oscuridad. Fue en ese momento cuando Scott fue plenamente consciente de que sus ojos permanecían aun cerrados. Recordó que había tratado de despertar y un fuerte dolor había recorrido hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo, obligándole a retroceder hasta un punto de semiconsciencia. Poco a poco su mente fue recobrando el control completo de su cuerpo y comenzó a despertar. Al principio, cuando logro abrir los ojos, la luz del mundo le resulto demasiado brillante a pesar de las gafas que alguien había tenido la precaución de colocarle. También le costaba enfocar las cosas que le rodeaban. Sin embargo sus ojos no tardaron en acostumbrarse al cambio y poco a poco su visión se fue aclarando. Había tres personas en la enfermería cuando Scott despertó, pero fue el rostro serio de Pietro Maximoff el primero que logro enfocar con nitidez.

- Summers, sé que debes estar aturdido y confundido, pero esto es importante, así que presta atención – hablo Pietro sonando amable hasta ese punto – Si nos causas problemas o pones en riesgo nuestras vidas, te mataré ¿lo has entendido?

La mente de Scott funcionaba aun a media velocidad y tardo un poco en procesar la amenaza completa. Quiso hablar, pero sus cuerdas vocales parecían aun dormidas, por lo que tuvo que contentarse con ser capaz de asentir. Aquella respuesta pareció satisfacer a Pietro, que se levanto y camino hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

- Bienvenido a Arcadia – dijo sin mucho entusiasmo antes de salir.

La atención de Scott se centro entonces en las otras dos personas que permanecían en la enfermería, Kurt y un chico de piel dorada que veía por primera vez. En un tono mucho más agradable que el utilizado por Pietro, Kurt le explico donde estaba, que le había sucedido y como le había llevado allí dos días atrás. Cuando Scott le pregunto por la identidad de las otras personas que le habían acompañado en el rescate, Kurt pareció confundido.

- No había nadie más – dijo Kurt con total sinceridad.

- Pero… escuche voces – replico Scott empezando a dudar de si mismo.

El Sanador le explico que probablemente había sido una distorsión de sus sentidos causada por el accidente, y no le dio más importancia.

Tras salir de la enfermería Pietro se dirigió a la sala de mandos, para anotar en el parte de incidencias que Summers ya estaba consciente e informar de ellos a quienes estaban de guardia. Desde su punto de vista, que estuviera consciente era un riesgo que debía ser tomado en cuenta. Aunque también sabía que esa mañana Domino y Pixie se hacían cargo de la vigilancia, y al menos la chica del pelo rosa se alegraría de saber que Scott estaba despierto. La sala de mandos estaba inusualmente concurrida esa mañana, Emma y Rogue acompañaban a las dos chicas de guardia. Aquel era un lugar tranquilo, ideal para pensar con calma o simplemente dejar la mente en blanco. En cuanto Pixie conoció la noticia, pidió a Rogue que ocupase su puesto un rato para acercarse a la enfermería.

- Claro, me vendrá bien dejar de pensar un rato – respondió Rogue.

Pixie salió de la sala a la carrera, gritando un "gracias" cuando iba ya por el pasillo. Rogue ocupo el puesto de Pixie frente a los monitores de vigilancia y el silencio volvió apoderarse del lugar. Pietro se sentó en uno de los sillones vacios pensando en lo largos que se le habían hecho los dos últimos días. Gambit había vuelto a contactar con ellos a la mañana siguiente, solo para decirles lo que ya sabían, que era conveniente no moverse y mantener con vida a Cyclops. El Gremio de ladrones era como la sociedad mutante había apodado al servicio de inteligencia, pues la mayor parte de la información que manejaban era robada y rara vez la compartían con gente de fuera. A veces Pietro odiaba ese secretismo, pero sobre todo le incomodaba pensar en los secretos que Gambit podía conocer de él.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Pietro al sentirse observado por Emma.

- He estado pensando que deberíamos bajar a explorar el Tercer Nivel – respondió Emma con aspecto cansado.

Arcadia estaba compuesta por tres niveles en total, sin embargo ellos habían ocupado solo los dos primeros. Esto se debía principalmente a que el Nivel 3 les causaba escalofríos y les generaba poca confianza. Se accedía a él únicamente a través de la estrecha escalera que conectaba los tres niveles con la superficie. Nada más llegar al pie de la escalera te encontrabas con un espacio semicircular que habían aprovechado como almacén, sellando el acceso al resto del nivel con una gigantesca puerta.

- Emma, hay peleas por no bajar ahí cuando necesitamos suministros – le recordó Rogue.

- Por eso mismo no hemos inspeccionado esa parte afondo hasta ahora – observo Pietro.

- Y puesto que no sabemos si aun siguen buscando a Scott o no… – añadió Emma.

- Es preferible asegurarme de que no pueden encontrar alguna entrada que no tengamos controlada – comprendió Domino.

Después de la advertencia de Gambit habían preferido aguardar unos días antes de volver a contactar con Logan. Aunque hasta el momento los sensores de superficie no habían detectado ningún movimiento, no podía estar seguros de que Logan hubiese cumplido ya su promesa.

- Vale, yo bajaré – se ofreció Rogue – Me vendrá bien cambiar de aires ¿Alguien más se apunta?

- Probablemente Hisako, si le dices que puede haber puertas hacia el exterior – dijo Domino.

- Y que te acompañe Emma, la idea ha sido suya – sugirió Pietro.

Emma estuvo a punto de replicar con algún comentario mordaz, pero se sentía demasiado cansada para iniciar una disputa con Pietro, por lo que asintió sin más, para sorpresa de Rogue que estaba observándola de reojo.

- Bien, entonces bajamos las dos, tres si se apunta Hisako. Cuando Megan… - decía Rogue cuando una voz masculina la interrumpió.

- Cuatro, si me dejáis acompañaros – intervino Scott que acababa de aparecer en la puerta de la Sala de mandos.

Camino ayudado por Pixie hasta el sillón vacío más próximo y se dejo caer con cuidado. Pietro miro a Pixie enfadado, antes de dirigirse a Scott.

- ¿Ya has olvidado lo que te he dicho hace un momento, Summers? – le recordó.

- No estoy causando problemas, querer ayudar es justo lo contrario – le explico Scott muy serio – Además, son ellas las que van a bajar, déjalas que decidan.

- De acuerdo, este es el trato, podrás acompañarnos si de aquí a 1 hora eres capaz de caminar por ti mismo – le propuso Rogue.

Scott sabía que ese era poco tiempo para recuperar fuerzas suficientes como para caminar por sí solo, pero acepto para evitar un proceso de negociación que tenía perdido antes de empezar. Su mente se centro entonces en hallar el punto débil de aquella propuesta y no tardo en encontrarlo. La expresión de sorpresa de Emma, Hisako y Rogue al verle llegar 1 hora después caminando sin dificultad, le confirmo que efectivamente ninguna de ellas había considerado la posibilidad de que pidiera ayuda al Sanador para acelerar su recuperación.

* * *

Habían pasado 2 días desde que el equipo de Creed regreso con los restos de Scott Summers. Al contemplar los restos carbonizados el Ministro Essex no había podido evitar pensar que tal vez se habían pasado un poco con la contundencia del ataque, aunque no podía negar que había sido eficaz. Nathaniel Essex había tomado una serie de muestras antes de comunicar la trágica noticia del accidente a la familia y entregarles sus restos, tras prometerles que abriría una investigación para esclarecer lo sucedido. Sin embargo, tras décadas engañando al mundo mutante, el Ministro Essex había desarrollado casi un sexto sentido para detectar cuando algo no encajaba. Comenzó a sospechar que algo no andaba bien tras el funeral, al ver la actitud demasiado serena de Alex. Cassandra le había asegurado que el muchacho estaba realmente afectado aun cuando no quisiera dejarlo salir, lo cual podía ser verdad. Pero el instinto de Essex le decía que algo no encajaba, y Cassandra podía equivocarse o haber percibido un engaño psíquico, después de todo la esposa de Howlett era una poderosa telépata. Por eso el Ministro hizo su mejor esfuerzo para analizar el ADN de las muestras que había tomado. Por desgracia el eficaz ataque que había terminado con la vida de Cyclops, había carbonizado hasta tal punto su cuerpo que las técnicas de análisis conocidas no habían servido para dar un resultado. Essex observo las muestras que había recogido, todavía le quedaba una última prueba, aunque suponía destruir todas las que conservaba, tanto si le daba las respuestas que buscaba como si no. Le suponía renunciar a la posibilidad de crear un clon de Scott Summers, algo que le resultaría terriblemente fastidioso si la prueba revelaba que aquellos restos eran realmente suyos. Pero… ¿y si no lo eran? El Ministro Essex medito un momento sobre esta cuestión, de ser así alguien le había mentido, y la lista de personas con motivos para estar implicados en este asunto no era corta. Podía haber sido Víctor Creed, para tapar el fracaso de su operación de búsqueda, o Sebastian Shaw, quien podía haber decidido que la muerte era poco castigo, o tal vez James Howlett le hubiese sacado antes del tren adivinando sus intenciones. Azazel y la Presidenta Nova eran de los únicos de los que Nathaniel no sospechaba en ese momento, puesto que no se le ocurrían motivos para querer salvar la vida de Summers. Fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que no necesitaba realmente hacer aquel análisis, solo hacer creer a todos que lo había hecho y que tenía un resultado. Puede que entonces el traidor se revelara por sí solo. Con esta idea en la cabeza abandono el laboratorio para subir a su despacho a preparar la puesta en escena.

* * *

Mientras habían descendido por las estrechas escaleras con escalones de piedra hasta el Tercer Nivel Scott había comprendido dos cosas, en primer lugar aquella parte de las instalaciones era de construcción más antigua que el resto y la segunda fue que solo Rogue parecía dispuesta a dirigirle a palabra. Fue Rogue quien le explico el funcionamiento básico del equipo que Forge les había proporcionado, linternas con baterías solares, un par de detectores de movimiento y un aparato que iría tomando lecturas para crear un plano del lugar. En principio cada linterna tenía luz para 12 horas y podían recargarlas si encontraban alguna salida al exterior mientras era de día, lo cual era casi recomendable porque las baterías eran algo viejas y a veces se descargaban más deprisa de lo normal. Por este motivo decidieron encender solo una de las linternas, ya que además la galería principal era lo bastante amplia como para poder caminar más o menos juntos. Pasaron unos veinte minutos antes de que encontrasen la primera desviación, un túnel estrecho que acababa en una pared rocosa a los pocos metros. Encontraron tres túneles más de características similares al primero, antes de llegar al primer cruce de caminos. Un par de galerías de amplitud algo menor que la principal se abrían a derecha e izquierda de esta, sin que pudiesen ver donde terminaban. Un silencio casi absoluto había dominado en el grupo hasta llegar a ese punto, y aunque Scott no era un tipo demasiado hablador, tenía algunas preguntas y quería respuestas.

- ¿Izquierda o derecha? – pregunto mirando alternativamente a una galería y a otra.

- Izquierda – respondió Hisako casi sin pensárselo, ya que ambas parecían iguales.

- Bien, tú y Rogue por la izquierda, Emma y yo por la derecha – dijo rápidamente Scott con tanta seguridad que costaba contradecirle.

Había esperado que Emma replicase o se negara, ya que parecía bastante decidida a evitarle, pero había subestimado su determinación para no hablarle. Emma se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar hacia la galería de la derecha sin esperarle. Con unos pasos largos logro darle rápidamente alcance y ambos desaparecieron por la galería en completo silencio.

- Estás enfadada conmigo – hablo Scott cuando se canso de oír el eco de sus pasos.

Emma permaneció en silencio unos segundos, y cuando Scott pensaba que ya no diría nada, hablo sin mirarle.

- No estoy enfadada, es más casi me alegra tenerte aquí – respondió sin demasiado entusiasmo.

- Pensaba que éramos amigos, y desapareciste – dijo Scott con voz seria.

Sabía que Emma había vuelto a colarse en su mente, ahora su presencia era mucho más sutil, pero no completamente imperceptible para él, por lo que también sabía que habría percibido el reproche que no había dejado salir con sus palabras. Esta vez si consiguió captar su atención, Emma se giro y le apunto con la linterna a la cara.

- Es que yo no quería ser tu amiga, Scott. Pensaba que eso te había quedado claro – le recordó ella con una calma que estaba lejos de sentir.

- Pasaste años burlándote de mí, no podías esperar de verdad que te tomase en serio después – dijo Scott – Ahora dices que no estás enfadada, pero tampoco quieres hablarme y estabas pensando en tirarme esa linterna a la cabeza – añadió en tono acusador.

- Debería de hacerlo y ahorrarme muchos problemas – replico Emma apartando la luz de su cara, mientras empezaba a entender que no iba a parar hasta no tener una respuesta aceptable – No quiero hablar contigo porque cuando hablo contigo acabo metida en problemas – le aclaro y los recuerdo de su estancia en los laboratorios de Mastermind inundaron su mente antes de que pudiera contenerlos.

Scott la observo en silencio y por un momento le pareció ver algo más que frio hielo en sus ojos. Lo que si tenía claro era que Emma no había desaparecido sin más como había creído durante los últimos años, parte de las imágenes que había en la mente de ella habían llegado hasta la suya a través de la conexión. Sintió como la mente de Emma abandonaba la suya y sin decir palabra dio media vuelta para seguir inspeccionando la galería. Scott la siguió en silencio a una prudente distancia, esperando que hablara o volviera a su mente, pero pasados unos minutos entendió que eso no iba a ocurrir.

- La última vez que nos vimos… - empezó diciendo Scott.

- Solo olvídalo ¿quieres? – hablo Emma enfadada.

- Pero es que éramos… - volvió a intentarlo Scott.

- Te juro que como vuelvas a decir amigos, esta vez si te golpeo – le corto Emma con rabia contenida, girándose para enfrentarlo.

Scott había despegado los labios para replicarle cuando escucharon un gruñido entre las sombras. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada interrogativa y Emma se volvió para alumbrar a lo lejos en la oscuridad, buscando al ser que había hecho aquel sonido. A unos cuantos metros de ellos había una criatura con aspecto de rata, pero del tamaño de un perro grande. La criatura chillo furiosa cuando la luz le llego a los ojos y mostro un par de largos y afilados incisivos, al tiempo que iniciaba una rápida carrera hacia ellos. Después todo ocurrió muy deprisa, sin apenas tiempo para reaccionar Emma dio un paso atrás a la vez que la criatura saltaba sobre ella y Scott se quitaba las gafas golpeando con sus rayos a la criatura en el aire. La criatura voló hasta golpear el techo y atravesarlo, haciendo que una parte se desplomara sobre Emma.


	8. Capítulo 7

G_racias Marigab, es agradable saber que te gusta la forma en que estoy desarrollando la historia. La verdad es que a veces me tengo que contener para no dar saltos grandes y dejarme cosas fuera que luego no tenga manera de explicar._

**Instrucciones de lectura****:**

**- "**_cursiva_**"- son conversaciones telepáticas.**

**"" palabras dichas por algún personaje, que otro repite o recuerda.**

* * *

Los fragmentos del techo cayeron aplastando la linterna y la oscuridad inundo la galería al instante. Scott sentía el corazón en la garganta. Con la última imagen del techo cayendo sobre Emma en la retina, busco a tientas su linterna mientras trataba en vano de captar algún sonido que le indicase que estaba bien. Antes de que lograse encender la linterna, Scott escucho como algo se movía empujando las piedras. Sin perder tiempo encendió la linterna y enfoco hacia el lugar de donde procedía el ruido. La luz de la linterna se reflejo sobre la piel de Emma, que casi había conseguido salir de entre las rocas. Scott observo asombrado y aliviado como su piel parecía ahora recubierta de algún tipo de mineral vítreo, que brillaba al contacto con la luz.

- Ahora si estoy un poquito enfadada contigo – dijo Emma luchando por mantener el equilibrio – Este era mi conjunto favorito.

- No tiene gracia, Emma – replico él tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a pasar.

Emma acepto la ayuda y pasó sin problemas sobre las últimas rocas que había en su camino.

- Tu piel está fría – murmuro Scott con la mirada fija en la mano de Emma, que aun sostenía en la suya.

Emma le observo en silencio. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, y muchas cosas habían sucedido desde entonces. Scott reaccionó cuando la piel de Emma recobro su aspecto natural y levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules de ella.

- Es una mutación secundaria – hablo Emma con mucha tranquilidad.

- Nunca había oído hablar de eso antes – respondió Scott con gesto serio – Pero ha resultado muy útil. Puede que luego quieras contarme más.

- Puede ser – acepto Emma y esbozo una sonrisa traviesa – Ahora, ¿me devuelve mi mano, señor Summers?

Scott aflojo el agarre sobre la mano de Emma, permitiéndole retirarla, y desvió la vista hacia el agujero del techo.

- ¿Crees que esa cosa está muerta? – pregunto Scott apuntando con la luz hacia el techo.

- Creo que le alcanzaste de lleno y luego atravesó el techo. Debería estarlo – razonó Emma que no captaba rastro de consciencia.

En seguida se escucharon pasos apresurados y vieron como Rogue y Hisako se aproximaban hacia ellos.

- Hemos oído un estruendo ¿estáis… bien? – dijo Rogue mirándoles a ellos primero y luego al agujero.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – pregunto Hisako contemplando el estropicio.

- Tenemos un problema de ratas – respondió Emma – O teníamos. Ya no hay que preocuparse, Scott se ocupo de ella.

- ¿Una sola rata ha hecho todo esto? – pregunto Rogue incrédula.

- Una muy grande – puntualizo Emma.

- Pues espero que solo hubiese una, porque ya solo nos faltaba tener una plaga aquí abajo – dijo Rogue.

Sus palabras hicieron que Scott advirtiera algo que se le había pasado por alto hasta ahora.

- Si aquí abajo no hay comida y la entrada desde los niveles superiores estaba sellada… – hablo Scott.

- El bicho ha debido entrar directamente desde fuera – comprendió Emma.

- Eso significa que hay una puerta o algo parecido por aquí ¿verdad? – dijo Hisako con entusiasmo.

- O conductos de ventilación – opino Rogue.

- Bien, encontremos esa entrada antes de que nos quedemos sin baterías – dijo Scott.

- "_O antes de que nos dejes sin linternas_" – hablo Emma en la mente de Scott.

Dejaron encendida solo la linterna de Rogue, apagando las otras ahorrar baterías y comenzaron a recorre el resto de la galería. Un poco más adelante esta torcía a la izquierda y cuando Rogue levanto la linterna para alumbrar a lo lejos, la luz se reflejo sobre algo metálico. Al acercarse comprobaron que se trataba de una rejilla semioxidada que había caído desde una abertura en el techo. Cuando Rogue apunto con la luz hacia la abertura pudieron ver un conducto de paredes arrugadas que ascendía con cierta inclinación.

- Si me ayudáis a subir, puedo ver hasta dónde va – sugirió Hisako.

Probablemente ella era la única lo bastante pequeña como para caber en el conducto.

- ¿Estás segura? – pregunto Scott no muy convencido.

- No te preocupes, Armor sabe cuidarse bien – respondió Rogue pasándole la linterna a Emma para poder ayudar a Hisako a subir.

Antes de que Scott tuviese oportunidad de comentar que él era más alto, Rogue impulso a Hisako hasta la abertura con pasmosa facilidad. En seguida la chica recubrió su cuerpo de una armadura de luz azulada y desapareció trepando por el conducto.

- No sabía que podías hacer eso – comento Scott pensando en mutaciones secundarias.

- Pasé una temporada en los laboratorios del gobernador Wyngarden – aclaró Rogue – Cuando Emma me saco, podía hacer cosas que no podía hacer antes, pero ahora mi poder mutante está...

- Reajustándose – intervino Emma.

- Algo así – acepto Rogue sin convencimiento en su voz.

Scott no dijo nada, sabía lo que suponía la falta de control sobre su poder para Rogue. En su primer año en el Instituto X-Men Rogue había enviado a un par de personas al hospital, y después de aquello solo Scott se mostro dispuesto a aceptarla en su equipo. Por otro lado, sabía que los laboratorios del gobernador Wyngarden debían tener acceso restringido, y por propia experiencia sabía que nada bueno sucedía a quienes asaltaban instalaciones con permiso restringido. Scott empezaba a comprender que su desaparición había sido más involuntaria de lo que había imaginado en un principio.

* * *

El sistema de comunicación privado del Ministro Essex emitió un zumbido insistente, sacándole de sus maquinaciones. Comprobó el reloj y dedujo que sus "invitaciones" ya debían haber sido entregadas a todos los asistentes a su pequeña reunión. De hecho ya tenía la confirmación de Nemesis y se pregunto cuál de sus otros colegas le llamaba ahora para quejarse. Se sorprendió al comprobar que la llamada procedía del despacho de la Presidenta Nova, habría esperado la de otros antes. Intrigado pulso para aceptar la llamada y la pantalla flotante se materializo sobre su mesa, revelando la imagen de la Presidenta. Su gesto era serio pero tranquilo, siempre resultaba difícil predecir cuando podía estar enfadada.

- Buenas tardes Presidenta Nova – saludo Essex protocolariamente – No esperaba su llamada ¿ocurre algo?

- No lo sé. Dímelo tu Mr. Sinister, has convocado una reunión del Consejo de gobierno para dentro de tres días – respondió ella sin alterarse - ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?

El Ministro la observo tratando de estudiar sus gestos, y decidir si estaba realmente enfadad o si solo era curiosidad. Finalmente decidió que la verdad era la mejor baza que podía jugar, ya que no tenía ningún interés en enemistarse con ella ahora.

- Sé que Summers sigue con vida – respondió Essex con sinceridad – Y tengo motivos para creer que uno de nosotros es el responsable.

Lejos estaba Essex de imaginar como de acertada era esta afirmación. En ese momento solo Cassandra conocía toda la verdad sobre el asunto. Realmente ella había esperado esta reacción por parte del Ministro, sabía que su pequeño engaño no podría mantenerse eternamente, por eso había calculado perfectamente cual debía ser su reacción.

- Si sospechas de uno de nosotros ¿qué sentido tiene convocar al consejo al completo? – quiso saber Cassandra.

El Consejo de gobierno estaba formado por todos aquellos que ocupaban una posición de poder dentro de la sociedad mutante. La mayoría solo eran personas ambiciosas en sus intereses o en sus ideales para conseguir cambiar el mundo en algo mejor. En cualquier caso, pocos de ellos andaban mezclados en conspiraciones. Casi todos los conspiradores preferían conformarse con puestos de segunda o tercera línea, donde sus actos podían pasar fácilmente desapercibidos.

- Estoy seguro de que el responsable de la supervivencia de Summers ha recibido ayuda – explicó Essex – Si solo hubiese llamado a las personas de las que tengo sospechas, les habría puesto sobre aviso. De este modo pueden desconfiar todo lo que quieran, pero no podrán negarse a venir.

- Con algo de suerte se pondrán nerviosos y harán un mal movimiento que descubra sus intenciones – adivinó Cassandra – Bien pensado. Pero sigo creyendo que estás perdiendo de vista nuestro objetivo prioritario.

- No lo hago. Si Apocalipsis llega a despertar antes de que Mastermind abra su cámara, prefiero tener claro quiénes son mis enemigos y quienes mis aliados – replicó Essex.

- ¿De verdad crees que Mastermind todavía no ha descifrado esos sellos? – dijo Cassandra con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Insinúa que puede estar pensando en traicionarnos? – pregunto Essex frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Se traicionaría a sí mismo si eso fuese posible y con ello consiguiera todo el poder para él solo – replicó Cassandra – fue una torpeza de nuestra parte permitirle conservar las instalaciones de la pirámide.

- Probablemente esté en lo cierto, y de ser así, razón de más para traerle hasta aquí sin que sospeche – razonó Essex – Mastermind tiene un pequeño ejército privado de engendros y no nos conviene un enfrentamiento directo que merme nuestras fuerzas justo ahora.

- Si, puede que tengas razón – habló Cassandra valorando la conveniencia de aquello para sus propios planes – Muy bien, lo haremos a tu manera, y veremos qué pasa. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo asuntos presidenciales que atender.

El Ministro Essex hizo un pequeño gesto de asentimiento y sin añadir más la Presidenta Nova corto la comunicación. Tenía mucho que preparara si quería que cada cual estuviese en el lugar más conveniente dentro de solo tres días.

* * *

Hisako tardo casi media hora en regresar. Tal y como habían supuesto el conducto llegaba hasta la superficie, entre un roquedal. Anotaron la ubicación del conducto para que Forge pudiera bajar más tarde a hacerlo seguro y siguieron inspeccionando. Unos metros más adelante la galería terminaba en una pared, así que volvieron tras sus pasos y comprobaron la galería de la izquierda. Esta era un poco más larga y describía un semicírculo regresando a la galería principal. Encontraron dos conductos más, pero para descontento de Hisako decidieron asumir que conducían también al exterior y ahorrarse la subida. Continuaron recorriendo la galería principal, mientras Hisako les describía el maravilloso paisaje desolado que había podido ver en la superficie. Después una hora caminando sin encontrar nada más, empezaron a plantearse seriamente dar la vuelta. Fue entonces cuando se toparon de frente con una pared que cerraba el camino. La pared parecía de roca, aunque de algún material distinto al de la galería, y con la superficie cubierta de unos extraños símbolos tallados. Al contemplarla Scott tuvo la impresión de estar mirando una puerta gigantesca, pero no tenía tirador o fisuras que hicieran pensar que podía abrirse.

- Los tipos que construyeron esto debían tener mucho tiempo para aburrirse – dijo Rogue pensando en la cantidad de horas que podía haberles llevado grabar cada símbolo en la roca.

- ¿Qué diablos será y que hace aquí abajo? – pensó Scott en voz alta.

- Es un portal, y respecto a lo que hace aquí abajo, lo ignoro – respondió Emma.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber que es un portal? – preguntó Scott.

- Porque reconozco algunos símbolos – dijo Emma señalando un par de grabados – Pero el resto es la primera vez que los veo.

Scott centro su atención en los símbolos y al instante una secuencia de imágenes invadió su mente, acompañada de un agudo y punzante dolor de cabeza. Aparto la vista y retrocedió sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Rogue percatándose de que se tambaleaba y atrayendo la atención de las otras dos.

Scott respiro pesadamente, haciendo un gesto a medio camino entre el sí y el no. Al apartar la mirada de los símbolos las imágenes habían desaparecido y el dolor disminuido un poco, pero aun le palpitaba la cabeza y empezaba a marearse. De repente notó unas manos presionando suavemente sus sienes y sintió la mente de Emma dentro de la suya.

- ¿Está bien? – escuchó decir a Hisako mientras sentía como el dolor menguaba.

- Su mente es un caos, pero estará bien en un minuto – habló Emma con frialdad, aunque Scott pudo captar parte de su preocupación a través de su mente.

- Estoy bien, no debí usar mi poder antes, no estoy lo bastante recuperado – mintió Scott cuando el dolor había desaparecido casi por completo.

- Vale, pero mejor salimos de aquí ya. Esa cosa esta empezando a ponerme los pelos de punta – dijo Rogue haciendo un gesto hacia la pared de los símbolos.

Nadie discutió la propuesta de Rogue, por un motivo u otro, todos estaban deseando de salir del Tercer Nivel. Les llevo poco más una hora recorrer todo el camino de vuelta, pero cuando finalmente vislumbraron la enorme puerta metálica que sellaba el acceso a la galería, Pietro y Forge ya habían retirado los cerrojos y les estaban esperando.

- ¿Qué habéis encontrado? – pregunto Forge.

- Conductos de ventilación que llevan a la superficie y algo que podría ser un portal – respondió Emma.

Pietro observo detenidamente a Emma y por un momento Scott pensó que iba a tener problemas. Por el aspecto de su ropa, parecía que acababan de sacar a Emma de un edificio derrumbado, aunque ella no tenía ni un solo rasguño, quizás el pelo algo desordenado pero nada más. Sin embargo, si Pietro saco alguna conclusión al respecto, Scott no llego a saberlo, porque se limito a mirarle sin decir nada. Entonces Forge comenzó hablar sobre que pensaba hacer con los conductos de ventilación y la atención de todos se desvió hacia ese tema.

- Hisako estuvo arriba, en la superficie. Por lo que dice estaba completamente desierto. Tal vez podríamos dejar subir esta noche a los chicos, antes de que se amotinen – iba diciendo Rogue mientras subían las estrechas escaleras que conducían a los niveles superiores.

- No es una mala idea – opino Forge que estaba deseando de librarse de unos cuantos niños para poder trabajar tranquilamente.

Acababan de pasar el Segundo nivel cuando la cabeza de Kurt se asomo por el hueco de las escaleras.

- ¡Tenemos una comunicación! ¡Daos prisa! – grito Kurt.

No necesito repetirlo dos veces. Pietro que tenía a Hisako y Emma delante, se las arreglo para pasar y alcanzo a Kurt antes de que este tuviese tiempo de desaparecer. Al resto les tomo unos cuantos segundos más y para cuando llegaron a la sala de mandos la imagen de Erik Lehnsherr ocupaba la pantalla principal, con una chica a la que presento como Magik. A Scott le extraño que Pietro no pusiera objeciones a su presencia en la sala, pero puesto que quería quedarse, no iba a ser él quien dijese algo al respecto.

- Señor Summers, celebro verle ya tan recuperado – dijo Erik en tono neutro – Bien, ahora que ya estáis todos, escuchad con atención y no me interrumpáis, tenemos mucho de que hablar y poco tiempo para ello.

El director Lehnsherr comenzó poniéndoles al día sobre lo sucedido en los últimos días con Cassandra Nova y la extraña alianza que ahora mantenían con ella. A ninguno pareció hacerle demasiada gracia que hubiese sido ella quien retiro a los hombres del Ministro Essex y no Wolverine. Se podía decir que no era una mujer que les inspirase mucha confianza y en general preferían tener los menos tratos posibles con ella. La buena noticia que se desprendía de todo aquello era que al menos ahora sabían con seguridad que podían subir a la superficie sin riesgo, al menos en teoría.

- Eso me lleva al siguiente punto – dijo Erik haciendo una pausa como si tratase de ordenar sus ideas – Esta mañana el Ministro Essex ha convocado una reunión del Consejo. Nova nos ha dicho que ya sabe que Summers sigue con vida, aunque cree que se debe a que hay un traidor entre ellos y parece un poco obsesionado con encontrarlo – volvió hacer una pausa antes de llegar a la parte delicada del asunto – Ella considera que, puesto que Mastermind deberá asistir a esa reunión, es el mejor momento para entrar en sus instalaciones.

- ¿De cuales estamos hablando? Porque creo recordar que tiene unas cuantas – dijo Pietro.

- De las que están al otro lado de la frontera, las que asalto el señor Summers – dijo Erik molesto con la interrupción.

Los ojos de cada una de las personas de la sala de mandos estaban ahora fijos en Scott, como si esperasen que él dijese algo, o como si creyeran que era responsable de alguna manera de todo aquello.

- Nadie va a entrar a ese sitio – dijo Pietro rompiendo el silencio – Tenemos otras prioridades ahora y no podemos desentendernos sin más. Y… hay cosas ahí dentro, díselo Frost, tú has estado.

- Gracias por recordármelo Pietro, después pensare en la manera más adecuada de agradecértelo – respondió Emma con un claro tono de amenaza en su voz.

Scott escuchaba solo a medias la conversación. Emma había hecho algo antes dentro de su cabeza y las palabras del director Lehnsherr estaban ordenando los pocos recuerdos que guardaba del momento en que decidió conducir a su equipo al interior de unas misteriosas instalaciones, en contra de cualquier pensamiento racional.

- ¡Ya basta los dos! – les grito Erik – Trasladaremos a esas prioridades al Instituto de Xavier, él ha decidido quedarse al margen, así que allí estarán a salvo. Pero es de vital importancia entrar en esas instalaciones y averiguar que trama Mastermind.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué crees que vamos a encontrar allí? – quiso saber Pietro.

- Una pirámide… - murmuro Scott justo cuando todos se habían callado.

- ¿Una qué? – pregunto Kurt confuso.

- Creo… creo que ahí dentro hay una pirámide, abajo, muy abajo – trato de recordar Scott, pero su mente estaba aun confusa.

- Tiene bloqueos mentales, alguien los puso ahí para evitar que recordase – dijo Emma – Antes he debido romper alguno. No creo que pueda recordar cómo llegar a ese sitio, si es eso lo que te interesa, Magneto.

- Magik se ocupara del transporte – dijo Erik – Lo que nos interesa de Summers son, su conocimiento del interior y sus habilidades para dirigir.

- La última vez costo vidas – le recordó Scott sintiendo un nudo en el estomago solo de pensarlo.

- Escucha, esa pirámide que viste, es la pirámide donde descansa Apocalipsis. El Doctor Nemesis cree que no falta mucho para su despertar – dijo Erik con un gesto tan serio que costaba creer que pudiese estar inventándoselo, aunque la historia de Apocalipsis era como un cuento de terror más que una realidad para los pocos mutantes que la habían escuchado antes – Si no entras otra vez, costará muchas más vidas – prosiguió - La última vez fuiste a ciegas. Esta vez no será así. Ya sabes lo que hay dentro, elige al mejor equipo, y te conseguiré lo que necesites.

Scott no sabía que decir a eso, aun estaba confuso sobre lo que ocurrió la noche en que perdió a su equipo, y por otro lado no creía justo pedirle algo así a nadie más. Entonces hablo Emma, haciendo que se sobresaltara por el tono frio de su voz.

- Magneto, no puedes pedir algo así y esperar que acepte sin pensárselo un poco – dijo Emma con mucha calma.

- Si, es posible. Muy bien, Summers, valora todo este asunto y piensa bien lo que vas hacer – dijo Erik y prometió volver a contactar con ellos más tarde, antes de cortar la comunicación.

Durante unos instantes la sala permaneció en completo silencio. Algunos miraban a Scott preguntándose por una respuesta que ni él mismo tenía clara todavía. De nuevo fue Pietro quien acabo con el silencio.

- ¿Qué es lo que hay que pensar Frost? – pregunto Pietro aun molesto por su falta de apoyo, pero confiando en que ella tuviera algo parecido a un plan.

- En las prioridades – respondió Domino – No me parece mala idea que se lleven a los niños al Instituto X-Men.

- Y por mucho que nos moleste, Pietro, hay que colarse en esas instalaciones – dijo Emma – Pero vamos hacerlo a nuestra manera.

- ¿Cómo? – quiso saber Pietro mostrándose aun algo reacio.

Domino y Emma miraron a Rogue, que capto la idea a la primera. Scott les miraba entre perplejo y maravillado, sin acabar de creer en el loco plan que se estaba gestando.

- Con mi comunicador, a través de Gambit – dijo ella – ¿Pero de verdad creéis que él sabrá como llegar a esas instalaciones? ¿Y no debería opinar Cyclops? Después de todo se supone que como poco nos hará de guía por el interior.

"Vaya, por fin alguien recuerda que sigo así" pensó Scott para sí mismo al tiempo en que caía en la cuenta de que Rogue acababa de unirse al plan loco de Emma.

- No, porque no necesitamos que venga. Yo he pasado más tiempo en ese sitio y sobre todo puedo recordar cómo salir de allí si las cosas se complican – dijo Emma lanzándole una mirada que Scott no supo cómo interpretar porque estaba demasiado ocupado sintiéndose molesto con ella como para entender sutilezas.

- En realidad nos basta con que mienta un poco a Magneto para que crea que seguimos con su idea – dijo Pietro, que por alguna razón ahora parecía más contento con el nuevo plan.

- ¿Y si no quiero? – hablo por fin Scott haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por parecer tranquilo.

- Emma te obligara – dijo Pietro como si nada – Y si ella tiene algún tipo de problema con eso, tenemos tres alternativas que no serán nada delicadas, porque están aprendiendo.

- Bueno, bueno, tampoco hace falta amenazar, Pietro – intervino Domino poniendo algo de cordura en todo este asunto – Mira Scott, nadie va a obligarte, pero no te engañare diciendo que podemos prescindir de tu pequeña mentira. De todos modos, Magneto nos ha dado unas cuantas horas, piénsatelo hasta entonces ¿vale?

Scott la miro frunciendo el ceño, no le obligaban a nada, pero acababa de hacerle chantaje, como si Magneto no hubiese añadido suficiente presión. Entonces comprendió por la forma en que hablaban, que todos le habían dejado fuera de su loco plan y por algún motivo eso le molesto aun más. Dejo la sala de mandos sin decir palabra, sintiendo una mezcla de confusión y enfado muy desconcertante y fue en busca de un lugar tranquilo en el que poder escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Nadie trato de detenerle cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras que suponía conducían a la superficie.

- Mejor le abro para que salga a que le dé el aire antes de que vuele la puerta con sus rayos – dijo Kurt desapareciendo y reapareciendo junto a panel de control.

- Hablaré con Gambit ahora – dijo Rogue dirigiéndoles una significativa mirada a los demás para que la dejaran sola – Cuanto antes solucionemos el asunto del "transporte" mejor.

En esta ocasión nadie insistió en permanecer en la sala de mandos, había otros asuntos de los que ocuparse. Hisako y Pixie se ofrecieron para llevar a los niños un rato a la superficie, y como las tres hermanas Stepford aceptaron mantener vigilado el perímetro, nadie se opuso. Forge regreso a su laboratorio, estaba bastante seguro de que él no quería ir a esas instalaciones, pero en cualquier caso iban a necesitar algo de equipo, un equipo decente a ser posible, así que necesitaban una lista con todo lo que podía serles útil. Emma bajo al Segundo Nivel donde estaban las habitaciones para cambiarse, regresando poco después para unirse a sus otros tres compañeros en el comedor, donde planeaban esperar hasta que Rogue hubiese acabado de hablar con Gambit.


	9. Capítulo 8

**_Gracias por el review Marigab_**

**Al final he dejado fuera de este capítulo una breve conversación que podía haber revelado algo más sobre los planes de los que aun no han salido a escena. Pero no quería que esta parte acabase siendo tan extensa como la anterior, y así me dejo algo para el final.**

* * *

El día comenzaba a decaer pero aun quedaban al menos un par de horas de luz. Esa tarde Gambit había decidido quedarse en casa para trabajar en asuntos del Gremio y ponerse por fin al día con el papeleo. Esa era la tarea que menos le gustaba, por eso siempre acababa dejando que los informes se le acumularan. Nadie que llevase el tiempo suficiente dentro del Gremio de ladrones se quedaba a trabajar en sus oficinas, y mucho menos con informes a medio completar y sin registrar, porque corría el riesgo de perder esa información a manos de otro colega. Existía, sin embargo, una estricta política sobre entrar en casa de otro colega del Gremio sin haber sido previamente invitado. Pero por alguna razón no se extendía a las oficinas privadas, y no importaba cuan bueno fuese el cerrojo de la puerta. Por otro lado, en los últimos días Gambit andaba metido en asuntos más de carácter personal que no quería compartir con sus otros colegas, y ya había dejado que su montón de informes pendientes creciera hasta los 12. Sabía que podía dejarlo llegar a 20 antes de recibir una amonestación. Pero esta vez había decidido no dejarlo seguir creciendo y a primera hora de la tarde se había instalado con un café en su despacho, que venía a ser su sillón favorito del salón. Había dado un sorbo al café, y cogido la primera carpeta con actitud positiva hacia el trabajo. Horas después le habría gustado poder decir que había progresado mucho, pero la primera carpeta estaba sobre su regazo, casi enterrada bajo un montoncito de cartas. Una a una las iba lanzando al aire, haciéndolas explotar. A veces lanzaba una y trataba de acertarle con una segunda carta explosiva. Si, definitivamente había perdido la tarde de la manera más tonta que podía imaginar, encerrado en casa y con el trabajo por hacer. Acababa de añadir una nueva dificultad a su juego tratando de acertar a las cartas cabeza abajo, cuando el comunicador de Rogue comenzó a sonar. Gambit se dejo caer hasta el suelo, cogió unas cuantas carpetas de informes y las tiro sobre el asiento del sillón, luego aparto las cartas y se coloco bien el pelo, antes de aceptar la llamada.

- Chérie, qué sorpresa. No esperaba que me llamaras – saludo Gambit poniendo su sonrisa más encantadora.

- Hola Remy ¿estabas ocupado? – dijo Rogue observando el revuelo de papeles sobre el sillón.

- ¿Qué? Un poco, pero para ti siempre tengo tiempo – le aseguro Gambit - ¿Ocurre algo?

- Si, supongo que sí. Escucha, necesitamos ayuda con un asunto – dijo Rogue tratando de no parecer tan preocupada como se sentía.

Rogue le resumió lo mejor que pudo la charla con Magneto y le explico a grandes rasgos el principio de plan que estaban preparando.

- Así que hemos pensado que tal vez tú podrías contactar con Magik – concluyó ella.

- En otras palabras, soy el que consigue el transporte ¿cierto? – dijo Gambit empezando a sentirse animado con la idea.

- Si, supongo que podemos decirlo así – respondió Rogue - ¿Y bien? ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

- Dalo por hecho. Utilizaré mi encanto personal y no podrá negarse – dijo Gambit con una sonrisa sugerente, pero al ver que ponía mala cara rectifico rápidamente – Solo bromeaba, Chérie. Pero si, déjalo en mis manos, yo me ocupare de reclutarla para nuestra misión suicida.

- ¿Nuestra? – dijo Rogue con gesto interrogativo.

- Claro, yo también voy. Espero que eso, bueno, no suponga un problema para ti – dijo Gambit esperanzado en que así fuera.

- No, no, claro que no, está bien. No hay ningún problema con eso – dijo Rogue sonriendo.

* * *

Cuando Scott había alcanzado el final de las escaleras la puerta deslizante estaba abierta. Se había detenido un momento para mirar a su alrededor, advirtiendo que se encontraba dentro de una edificación de estilo medieval. Había considerado la posibilidad de empujar el pesado portón y salir fuera, aun quedaban unas horas de luz y estaba seguro de poder llegar lo bastante lejos caminando. Pero no sabía dónde estaba exactamente y tampoco sabía qué dirección quería seguir, de modo que opto por permanecer en el interior. Busco un lugar tranquilo en el segundo piso, una ventana sin cristales que daba a la parte posterior de la fortaleza. Tal y como les había descrito Hisako, el paisaje que podía verse desde allí revelaba una llanura árida, sin apenas vegetación. Scott calculo que debía haber varios kilómetros hasta la primera masa boscosa que podía adivinarse a lo lejos. Era desde luego un sitio tranquilo donde poder pensar y aclarar su mente. Desde hacía algunos meses su mundo se había vuelto del revés, y casi todo lo que había hecho en los último años carecía de sentido. Durante 5 largos años había creído que su vida era todo lo que podía haber esperado alguna vez, tenía un trabajo que le gustaba y se le daba bien y luego estaban Madelyne y Nathan. El Ministro Essex le había dicho en una ocasión que su vida había comenzado a ser complicada el día que la chica Frost se había cruzado en su camino, y se había vuelto más sencilla cuando desapareció. Ciertamente eso le había evitado muchos problemas con Sebastian Shaw, que a fin de cuentas era un tipo con el cual era mejor no buscarse problemas. Pero entonces, cuando creía que estaba en un punto donde podía controlar y conocer cada aspecto de su vida, Madelyne le había demostrado que estaba equivocado. Ella le había contado primero la verdad acerca de su origen, como los Grey, que habían tenido dos hijas, al comprobar que la segunda de ellas no tenía poderes mutantes ni los tendría jamás, habían decidido enviarla con unos parientes. Los poderes de Jean eran lo bastante buenos como para garantizarle un futuro brillante, pero era un riesgo innegable dejar a Madelyne a su lado, porque cuando sus poderes se manifestaran podían herirla. Cuando Madelyne había sido algo más mayor, alguien la había encontrado y contado toda esta historia. Después la habían convencido de que estaba destinada a algo mejor, y sin pensarlo a cabo siendo la pieza clave de un plan que solo pretendía guiar a Scott Summers por el camino que alguien había preparado para él. Scott no podía decir que lo hubiese encajado bien, especialmente porque ella se había negado a darle el nombre de la persona cuyas órdenes seguía y había decidido alejarse. Poco tiempo después, Madelyne había muerto en un aparatoso accidente y con ella debería de haberse ido el resto de la historia. Pero Scott no estaba dispuesto a olvidar lo sucedido sin más, y comenzó a indagar, descubriendo que había sido un joven Nathaniel Essex quien había convencido a los Grey para entregar a la segunda niña en adopción a sus parientes. Les había prometido ocuparse personalmente de que no le faltara nunca de nada y velar por su seguridad. No tenía pruebas de ello, pero algo le decía que el Ministro Essex estaba detrás de todo este asunto. Logan siempre le había dicho que Nathaniel Essex no daba algo a cambio de nada, y recordaba haberse enfadado con Henry y Emma cuando estuvieron de acuerdo con su idea. Por algún motivo el recuerdo de su peludo amigo azul le hizo sentir un pinchazo en la cabeza. Había sido también Logan quien le había aconsejado olvidarse de todo y tomarse un tiempo de descanso en algún lugar apartado.

"Madelyne está muerta y hacer que te maten a ti solo dejara a tu hijo sin padre también" le había dicho Logan.

Scott le había golpeado por decir aquello, y se había negado a seguir escuchándole. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberle escuchado, porque su equipo seguiría vivo. Aunque no se arrepintiera de haberle golpeado, porque estaba seguro de que sabía dónde estaba Emma desde el principio. Unas risas infantiles le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Scott se asomo un poco para ver pasar a un par de niños corriendo dando la vuelta al edificio.

- Si te asomas tanto acabaras cayéndote – hablo la voz de Emma a poca distancia.

Scott se volvió y la voy apoyada en la pared de su ventana, a menos de un par de metros de donde él se encontraba.

- ¿Usando tus trucos de telépata para jugar con mis sentidos, Emma? – le dijo él en tono cortante.

- No. Pero he perfeccionado mi movimiento silencioso – respondió ella haciendo caso omiso al tono de su voz.

- Seguro ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Scott volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

- ¿Es que no puedo interesarme por mi amigo? – respondió Emma tratando de no sonar demasiado sarcástica.

- Creía que no querías ser mi amiga, es más, recuerdo que ibas a tirarme una linterna si volvía a llamarte algo parecido – le recordó Scott.

- Como si me hubiese dejado alternativa – replicó Emma que siempre había tenido poca paciencia con ese tema.

- Nunca te quedabas mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio, y siempre creí que un día me despertaría sin saber dónde estabas – dijo Scott en tono aun más serio de lo habitual, abandonando la broma.

Poco después del Torneo Emma había dejado la casa familiar de los Frost y había empezado a vivir por su cuenta. Scott no sabía gran cosa de eso primeros años, porque no fue hasta tres años después del Torneo que Emma había dejado de considerarlo el blanco de buena parte de sus burlas. Desde entonces le había contado 7 traslados en… ¿tal vez 4 años? No estaba seguro, puede que hubiese sido algo menos. Cuando le pregunto al respecto, ella le dijo que odiaba cumplir años, pero que detestaba aun más la alternativa.

- Ya ves que tenías razón – contesto Emma poco dispuesta a hablarle ahora.

- ¿No me he ganado el derecho a escuchar la verdad, Emma? – dijo Scott dejando de mirar el paisaje exterior.

- La verdad está sobrevalorada, suele ser desagradable y realmente nadie quiere oírla – respondió Emma fingiendo estar interesada en estudiar el entorno.

- Yo si quiero oírla, y puesto que tengo algo que vosotros queréis… – dijo Scott recordando la causa más probable de que estuviera aun allí – Mi mentira por tu verdad, Emma.

- Eso no es justo – se quejó ella mirándole enfadada.

- Tal vez, pero es mi precio – respondió Scott sosteniéndole la mirada para que entendiera que iba enserio.

Emma resoplo murmurando maldiciones en su contra a la vez que apartaba la mirada de la suya. Scott no dijo nada, esperando a que ella se decidiera. A diferencia de ellos, él si podía esperar, y esto era algo que Emma también sabía, así que después meditarlo un poco comenzó hablar.

- Fue… el día de la boda de Logan – comenzó recordando Emma – hacía algún tiempo que ya sabíamos donde retenían a Rogue y Gambit estaba un poco impaciente por sacarla de allí. Supongo que pensé que de haber sido tu, también habría querido sacarte de allí cuanto antes – siguió diciendo mirándole de reojo un instante antes de volver a pasear la mirada por las paredes de la sala – Todo el mundo iba a estar en la celebración, así que no nos pareció tan mala idea aprovechar la ocasión.

Emma le fue contando como Gambit se había hecho con los códigos que desactivaban la seguridad, y como después Pietro, Domino y ella se habían colado en los laboratorios de Mastermind. Domino, que tenía una puntería extraordinaria, se ocupo de mantener el camino despejado para la huida, Pietro uso su supervelocidad para llegar hasta la sala de control y desactivar la seguridad, y ella utilizo su telepatía para confundir los sentidos de los pocos guardias que custodiaban el acceso a las celdas. Se podría decir que la jugada les había salido bastante bien, puesto que lograron sacar a Rogue y escapar, aunque por poco tiempo. Sebastian Shaw de algún modo logró averiguar que ellos habían sido los responsables y se lo conto a Mastermind. A la mañana siguiente Pietro y Domino fueron arrestados, Logan había intervenido entonces y conseguido que solo los enviasen desterrados a Krasos. Emma no llego a ser acusada de nada, simplemente la hicieron desaparecer, enviándola a las instalaciones de la pirámide, donde había pasado un año y siete meses. El resultado de las investigaciones que llevaron a cabo con ella fueron las cinco hermanas Stepford, que recientemente se habían convertido en solo tres, y un blindaje casi perfecto contra ataques psíquicos para las instalaciones. Las niñas era una especie de favor hacia Shaw, como pago por la información.

- En realidad solo recuerdo el primer mes y los minutos que tarde en salir de allí, porque desarrolle mi mutación secundaria y pase el resto de mi "estancia" sedada – termino de explicar Emma tratando de parecer indiferente.

- Y tú quieres volver otra vez a ese sitio ¿por qué? ¿Qué hay allí? – quiso saber Scott, considerando improbable que la motivación de Emma fuese la misma que la de Magneto.

- Oficialmente un día conseguí despertarme y escapé de allí – habló Emma con cierta incomodidad sin muchas esperanzas de que Scott lo dejase pasar.

- Y extraoficialmente… - le ayudo Scott a continuar.

- Extraoficialmente fue Henry quien cortó la sedación y me ayudo a escapar – reconoció Emma – Ni Wolverine, ni Magneto lo saben. Tampoco hemos tenido manera de ir a buscarle, porque ni si quiera yo sé muy bien donde están esas instalaciones. Sé que están muy lejos de cualquier resquicio de civilización, pero no sabría regresar.

- Y tú crees que fue Henry quien me ayudo a salir, y por tanto sigue vivo – adivino Scott – Y los otros también lo saben, por eso se han apuntado a tu plan suicida.

- Veo que lo vas cogiendo – respondió Emma con una sonrisa apagada.

- Bastante bien. Por eso creo que mi mentira no os servirá lo suficiente – dijo Scott.

- Ahora no te atrevas a echarte atrás, Summers. Tenemos un trato – le recordó Emma acercándose a él.

- Que yo sepa no he firmado en ningún sitio – replicó Scott bajándose de la ventana y sujetándole las manos.

Estaba casi seguro de que Emma no sería capaz de empujarle por la ventana, pero por otro parte no estaba lo bastante alto como para que pudiese hacerse demasiado daño y prefería no tener que regresar a la enfermería. Apretó un poco más su agarre sobre las muñecas de Emma y notó su pulso acelerado, aunque todavía podía controlar su respiración para parecer más calmada de lo que en realidad estaba.

- Puede que creáis que no me necesitáis, que con mi mentira os basta, pero ya tengo bastantes muertes sobre mi conciencia y este plan vuestro me genera mucha intranquilidad – hablo Scott con gesto serio.

- Maldición – mascullo Emma con una risita nerviosa, golpeándose la frente contra el hombro de Scott.

- Veo que me captas – dijo Scott soltando sus muñeca – He estado dentro hace menos tiempo que tu, y puede que me cueste recordar – siguió hablando colocando una mano con cautela sobre su espalda y notando como sus músculos se tensaban al primer contacto para luego ir relajándose poco a poco – Pero los recuerdos están ahí.

- Y yo puedo desbloquearlos – dijo Emma contra su hombro.

- ¿Ves que bien nos entendemos? – dijo Scott llevando su otra mano hasta la cabeza de ella.

Emma sintió la mano de Scott posarse sobre su pelo y descender despacio hasta su nuca para presionar con suavidad, mientras la otra mano seguía recorriendo su espalda con movimientos lentos.

- Solo me das problemas Scott Summers – se quejo ella deslizando los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

- No creo que esto cuente como problemas – replico él muy serio.

- Cuidado, o empezaré a creer que tienes sentido del humor – se rio ella.

* * *

El primer lugar en el que Gambit busco a Illyana fue en el apartamento que la chica tenía a su nombre en el registro. Lo encontró vacio y con claros signo de no haber sido habitado por nadie en bastantes meses. Entonces recordó que Rogue había mencionado que se encontraba con Magneto cuando este contactó con ellos desde el Liceo Hellions, y pensó que valía la pena mirar allí antes de seguir buscando en otra parte. Esta vez sí, la suerte estuvo de su lado, Magik seguía en el despacho de del Director Lehnsherr. Probablemente para otra persona habría resultado una tarea algo más complicada colarse en el despacho del Director, pero Gambit tenía larga experiencia en esto de sus años de estudiante. Estaba seguro de poder haber hecho el camino con los ojos cerrados, por mitad de las instalaciones y sin que nadie advirtiera su presencia. Pero aparte de por diversión, no se le ocurrió ningún otro motivo para hacer algo tan absurdo y prefería no tener que explicar después como había arruinado el plan antes de comenzar. Se deslizo por los jardines, que empezaban a quedarse vacios y llego hasta la fachada del edificio principal, bajo la ventana abierta del despacho del Director. Comprobó una vez más que todo seguía despejado y comenzó a trepar. Estaba convencido de poder sorprender a la chica, que solo unos minutos antes había estado registrando los cajones del escritorio. Se detuvo a escuchar cuando casi había alcanzado la ventana, por si el Director Lehnsherr había regresado. Pero solo pudo oír el ruido de papeles y a la joven murmurar. Con un movimiento silencioso Gambit subió hasta la ventana. Acababa de poner los dos pies en el alfeizar cuando sintió el filo de una espada en su cuello.

- ¿Pero qué es esto? Un pajarito colándose por la ventana – dijo Illyana entornando los ojos – Espera, yo te conozco, eres el hombrecito pequeño que apareció sobre la mesa el otro día.

- Eh, si, el mismo ¿Crees que podrías bajar la espada y dejarme entrar? Tengo un mensaje para ti – dijo Gambit sujetándose bien a la ventana.

Illyana se limitó a seguir observándole en silencio, sin moverse o cambiar de expresión. Por un momento Gambit pensó que iba a cortarle la cabeza sin mediar palabra, pero entonces ella aparto la espada y le permitió entrar. Con un suspiro de alivio Gambit salto dentro del despacho, antes de que tuviese tiempo de cambiar de opinión.

- ¿El Director Lehnsherr ha salido? – pregunto Gambit dando pasos cautelosos para poner algo de distancia con la chica.

- Es posible – respondió Illyana metiendo el expediente de un alumno en la trituradora de papel.

- ¿Tienes problemas con él? – volvió a preguntar Gambit observando cómo desaparecía el papel.

- Que va, si nos llevamos muy bien – dijo ella pasando un segundo expediente por la trituradora - ¿No tenías un mensaje para mí?

- Si. Creo que antes habéis estado charlando con mis amigos – comenzó diciendo Gambit mientras Illyana destruía el tercer expediente – Ellos, no confían demasiado en Magneto – siguió hablando, consiguiendo, esta vez sí, captar el interés de Illyana – A ellos les gustaría que te unieras al equipo. Pretendemos adelantarnos al plan de Magneto.

- Y evitar posibles sorpresas que os puedan tener preparadas – adivino Illyana – Sois gente lista. Las cosas se están complicando bastante por aquí, Magneto se mezcla con gente peligrosa, gente que tiene sus propios intereses y hace preparativos a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué clase de preparativos? – quiso saber Gambit.

- Digamos que la Presidenta Nova y el buen Doctor Nemesis, han estado charlando largo y tendido, sobre lo que ellos llaman el plan de emergencia – explico Illyana – Pero no sé muy bien de qué trata, no pude escucharlo antes de que la Presidenta me detectara, o a lo mejor sí, pero no lo recuerdo.

- Vaya, eso es interesante – comento Gambit con gesto pensativo – Entonces ¿qué? ¿Podemos contar contigo, Magik?

- Si ahora digo que no, os fastidio el plan ¿a qué si? – dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Es posible. Aunque yo no subestimaría su capacidad para improvisar una solución, son buenos sobreponiéndose a las adversidades – le dijo Gambit con total sinceridad.

- Pensaba aceptar de todos modos, porque vuestro plan adelanta la diversión y cuantos antes empiece todo, mejor – respondió ella.

- Se lo hare saber – dijo él caminando hacia la ventana.

Antes de salir, le dejo una de sus tarjetas de visita para que pudiera encontrarle después y volvió a marcharse por la ventana antes de que Erik regresara. Empezaba a intuir que le esperaba una noche y un día largos, puesto que si sabía lo suficiente de entrar en lugares sin ser detectados, iban a necesitar que les consiguiera más cosas además del "transporte".


	10. Capitulo 9

_**Gracias por el review Marigab. Gambit y Magik forman un equipo medio raro, pero es bastante divertido escribir con ellos.**_

_**Ha pasado un tiempo largo desde el último capítulo y me disculpo por ello. Mientras escribía esta parte no podía dejar de pensar que había algo que no encajaba, hasta que comprendí que estaba tratando de encajar momento que implicaban saltos demasiado grandes, que hacían que o bien se perdiera mucha información que podía resultar importante al final o bien sobrecargara esta parte con toda esa información.**_

_**En fin, espero que la espera haya merecido un poco la pena. **_

**Instrucciones de lectura****:**

**"" palabras dichas por algún personaje, que otro repite o recuerda.**

* * *

Hacia algo más de media hora que habían dejado de escucharse las risas y gritos de los niños. Hisako y las hermanas Stepford les habían hecho bajar hacía rato y una parte de la mente de Scott que aun permanecía conectada a la realidad sabía que no tardarían en enviar a alguien más a buscarles. Sabía que debía reponerse rápido, porque aun tenía otros temas pendientes. Pero no era fácil asimilar los recuerdos que acababa de recuperar sobre uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Emma había hecho un gran trabajo eliminando sus bloqueos mentales y ayudándole a poner algo de orden dentro de su mente. Ahora los dos permanecían en silencio, dejando pasar los minutos. Scott se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared, mientras que ella se había sentado en la ventana que momentos antes había ocupado él. Fuera empezaba a anochecer, poco a poco los recuerdos se habían ido acomodando en su mente y comenzaba a sentir que la realidad se iba haciendo cada vez más presente para él. Fue en ese momento cuando se percató del silencio que se había instalado entre ambos, y una inquietud comenzó a rondar su mente. Pero Scott tenía cierto temor de escuchar la respuesta, y antes de que se decidiera a formularla, Pietro les encontró.

- Aquí estas, Frost. Magneto volverá a contactar con nosotros pronto – habló Pietro como si no hubiese reparado en la presencia de Scott - ¿Has hecho lo que se suponía que ibas hacer?

- Ya lo creo. He hecho eso y mucho más – dijo Emma bajándose de la ventana – He roto los bloqueos de su mente.

- ¿De qué…? Oh no ¡Maldita sea, Emma! Solo tenías que convencerlo para que mintiera por nosotros – se quejo Pietro.

- Ya está hecho, así que no tiene sentido que te lamentes – dijo Scott con voz seria haciéndose notar.

- Y si querías un resultado diferente, debiste subir tú – añadió Emma sonando un poco irritada.

Scott dudaba mucho que Pietro hubiese sido capaz de causar el mismo efecto que ella, aunque ahora sentía cierta curiosidad por saber cómo habían terminado los otros allí. Se volvió hacia su izquierda desde donde había escuchado la voz de Emma y la vio de pie a su lado. Emma despego los labios como si fuese a decir algo, pero en el último momento cambio de idea y le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse mientras volvía a mirar a Pietro.

- Se está haciendo tarde, es mejor que vayamos bajando – murmuró Emma aparentando indiferencia.

Scott decidió que no era el momento de hacer preguntas, por lo que se limitó a aceptar la ayuda de Emma y siguiendo su propuesta, los tres regresaron al interior de Arcadia.

El Director Lehnsherr no tardo en volver a contactar con ellos, y fue una charla breve o al menos bastante más corta que la primera. Scott no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado en aparentar que aceptaba de muy mala gana, ya que en buena parte era así. Habría preferido no tener que volver a entrar nunca más en aquellas instalaciones, pero si Magneto estaba en lo cierto, no les quedaban muchas opciones. Sin embargo, Scott creía que era importante no parecer demasiado dispuesto a aceptar su plan para evitar levantar sospechas. Magik se ofreció para hacerse cargo de reunir el material que iban a necesitar para la misión y hacérselo llegar.

"Ha surgido un contratiempo escolar y el Director va a estar muy ocupado solucionándolo" había argumentado Magik.

Desconocían si Gambit había tenido ocasión de contactar con ella ya, pero dado que esto les resultaba muy conveniente, ninguno de ellos se opuso y aceptaron la oferta sin mostrar demasiado entusiasmo.

Se encontraban aun en la sala de mandos, tratando de concretar un principio de plan, cuando apenas 20 minutos después de cerrar la comunicación con el Liceo, las alarmas saltaron al detectar un intento de intrusión. Al principio Forge se mostro confiado en las barreras de seguridad que él mismo había dispuesto. Pero tardo menos de medio minuto en comprender que el asaltante no era ningún aficionado. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Forge para contener el asalto, al intruso le tomo apenas 2 minutos sortear todos los mecanismos de seguridad y abrir un canal de comunicación. El pánico se apodero de quienes se encontraban en la sala de mandos mientras contemplaban impotentes como la pantalla central se encendía.

- Saludos, queridos amigos. No os alarméis, vengo en son de paz – hablo el doctor Nemesis en tono animado.

De repente fue como si todos se hubiesen quedado congelados, y poco a poco el pánico fue sustituido por asombro y desconcierto.

- ¿Gobernador Bradley? – dijo Scott siendo el primero en recuperar el habla.

- Doctor Nemesis para los amigos – le corrigió Nemesis.

Rápidamente Emma reacciono y transmitió a la mente de Scott un resumen de lo que sabían de Nemesis y el papel que había jugado hasta el momento.

- Entiendo ¿Y a que debemos este honor? – volvió a hablar Scott.

De entre todos los gobernantes, James Bradley siempre había parecido el más inofensivo a ojos de todo el mundo mutante. Aunque parte de ello se debía a que los otros gobernantes eran bastante inestables y tenían, en el mejor de los casos, intereses muy egoísta. Sin embargo, Scott siempre había pensado que era un error catalogar de inofensivo al gobernador Bradley, porque él tenía sus propios intereses y realmente nadie sabía muy bien cuales eran. A pesar de ello, a Scott siempre le cayó bien, porque cuando respondía a las preguntas, acostumbraba a ser sincero, aunque no siempre respondía.

- La señorita Pryde me prestó su último invento y no he podido resistirme a probarlo. Además, quería aprovechar para saludaros y ponernos al día – respondió Nemesis levantando un mano.

- Bien, nos damos por saludado ¿en qué debemos estar al día? – pregunto Scott tomando el control de la conversación.

- Veamos, como sé que Magneto ya os ha puesto al tanto de lo referente a Apocalipsis, nos saltaremos esa parte e iremos a lo verdaderamente interesante – empezó diciendo Nemesis.

La verdad era que Magneto no les había contado gran cosa sobre Apocalipsis, pero en ese momento Scott tenía más interés en conocer que era lo que se traía el Doctor Nemesis entre manos, por lo que le dejó hablar.

- Mastermind es de todos nosotros quizás quien tiene más secretos y motivos para sentirse inquieto por la convocatoria que nos ha hecho Mr. Sinister – siguió diciendo Nemesis entrelazando las manos y adoptando gesto pensativo – Sin embargo no está nada preocupado.

- Puede que lo esté por dentro, a lo mejor es un hombre reservado – apunto Kurt.

- Confía en mi Nightcrawler, ese no es el motivo – insistió Nemesis – Si puede estar tan tranquilo, es porque está seguro de que puede estarlo.

- Eso supone que cualquier cosa que pensará hacer, ya está hecha - intervino Scott.

- Exacto, y por eso se muestra tan calmado, porque tiene la certeza de que ya no podemos detenerle – concluyo Nemesis.

- Y si piensa eso ¿por qué ha dejado que Magneto nos convenza para entrar en las instalaciones de Mastermind? – cuestión Rogue no muy contenta ante la perspectiva de jugarse la vida sin motivo.

- En primer lugar, porque tengo motivos suficientes para creer que cualquier cosa que haya puesto en marcha, está dentro de esas instalaciones – respondió Nemesis – Y eso me lleva al motivo por el cual, yo personalmente, os pido que entréis en esas instalaciones. Tenemos un plan, un plan alternativo que reservábamos como último recurso, pero para que pueda servir de algo, creo que debemos ponerlo en marcha mientras aun tengamos algo de margen.

- ¿Tenemos? ¿Quiénes exactamente? – pregunto Emma con suspicacia.

- Sí, porque Magneto no nos ha mencionada nada al respecto – añadió Pietro.

- Porque no sabe nada todavía ¿verdad Doctor Nemesis? – habló Scott muy seguro.

- Para ser alguien que hace solo dos días estaba más muerto que vivo, te veo muy ágil, Cyclops – dijo Nemesis gratamente sorprendido – Efectivamente, ni él ni Logan saben nada sobre este proyecto, todavía. Esto es algo que hemos estado desarrollando Cassandra Nova y yo recientemente. Creo que es algo que no les va a gustar demasiado. Es complicado de aceptar con lo poco que sabemos a ahora mismo a ciencia cierta.

- Deja de divagar Doctor y suéltalo de una vez – dijo Domino liderando los pensamiento de todos los presentes a ese lado de la pantalla.

- Decidme ¿Qué sabéis de saltos en el tiempo y líneas temporales paralelas? – respondió Nemesis con voz calmada.

Por un momento el silencio más absoluto se apoderó de la sala y cuando este se rompió "loco" e "insensato" fueron de los primeros calificativos que le dedicaron. Todos argumentaban al mismo tiempo, elevando cada vez más la voz, haciendo que resultara imposible escuchar a nadie. Consciente de que nadie iba a prestarle atención en ese momento, Nemesis aguardaba a que se calmaran por si mismos.

- ¡Silencio! - pidió Scott teniendo que alzar bastante la voz para hacerse oír por encima del resto – Estoy seguro de que el Doctor Nemesis tiene una buena y razonable explicación que darnos.

- Supongo que es justo que podáis escuchar mis motivos para tomar esta decisión. Aunque no puedo prometeros que os den la tranquilidad que buscáis – dijo Nemesis con gesto tranquilo.

- Inténtalo – insistió Scott – Nosotros decidiremos si nos convencen o no.

El Doctor Nemesis asintió y se tomo un tiempo para elegir bien las palabras más adecuadas que les permitirían comprender lo que él había comprendido y ver las cosas un poco más desde su perspectiva. Comenzó hablándoles acerca de las realidades paralelas, presentes que coexistían durante un cierto tiempo como resultado de las diferentes posibilidades surgidas a partir de un punto de inflexión. Desde ese momento temporal, las realidades coexistían por unos instantes y dependiendo de los hechos que se desarrollen en esos instantes, una o varias continúan existiendo y el resto desaparecen.

- La más ligera variación en ese corto espacio de tiempo, puede conducir a realidades muy distintas – explico Nemesis – Cuando Cassandra Nova decidió unirse a nosotros, decidí plantearle mi proyecto que hasta ese momento era solo teórico. Porque ella tiene experiencia en manipulación temporal – siguió diciendo haciendo una mueca – Pero sobre todo ella es la única que dispone de los medios o de la forma de crear esos medios para poner en práctica el plan. Al principio se mostro contraria a mi propuesta, porque mejor que nadie sabe lo peligroso e incierto que puede resultar. Pero cuando le expuse todas las certezas que tenía, y como nuestra realidad se está haciendo cada vez más inestable, se convenció de que esta podía ser nuestra única posibilidad real.

Siguió explicándoles como él y Cassandra habían estudiado los hechos pasados que dieron origen a su realidad, buscando y encontrando el momento de inflexión sobre el que planeaban actuar. Sin embargo no era tan sencillo como podía parecer, puesto que no bastaba con encontrar el momento exacto para actuar, también debían conocer la acción exacta que debían realizar. Esto último resultaba vital para que se produjera solo un cambio y no se activase algo que Nemesis definió como "Purga temporal", cuyo resultado supondría la extinción completa de su línea temporal.

- Cuando Cassandra Nova manipulo el flujo temporal, sin saberlo actuó sobre uno de esos puntos de inflexión. Tengo motivos suficientes para creer que cuando logramos sumir a Apocalipsis en un estado de hibernación, hicimos que nuestra realidad fuese la más estable y sobreviviera al proceso de Purga – aclaró Nemesis – Sin embargo, hace unas semanas mis lecturas revelaron la existencia de dos realidades paralelas a la nuestra y desde entonces la inestabilidad ha ido en aumento.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendríamos de margen? – pregunto Scott.

- Es difícil de precisar, unos cuantos días, quizás unas semanas o tal vez meses, somos muchos y cada pequeña acción cuenta para inclinar la balanza de un lado o de otro – respondió Nemesis haciendo girar su silla a un lado y a otro – Debemos suponer que en esas otras realidades también se toman decisiones que no podemos controlar, y con los medios de los que disponemos es prácticamente imposible prever el resultado.

Durante unos instantes que se hicieron eternos nadie hablo, unos repitiéndose las palabras de Nemesis en un intento de buscarles el lado positivo, otros tratando de bloquear pensamientos demasiado pesimistas.

- ¿Y qué sentido tiene que entremos en esas instalaciones ahora? – planteo finalmente Rogue resumiendo bastante bien los pensamientos de muchos – Si como ha insinuado ya no podemos parar lo que Mastermind ha puesto en marcha, ¿qué cambiaría conocerlo?

- Bien dicho Rogue – apoyó Pietro – Una distracción puede crearse en cualquier parte, sin que implique un resultado de muerte asegurada.

- Si, somos expertos en causar notables problemas – dijo Domino uniéndose a los dos primeros.

- El conocimiento es poder, y en este caso puede ayudarnos a tomar la decisión más adecuada – explico Nemesis entendiendo su reticencias - ¿Puedo contar con vuestra ayuda?

- Personalmente creo que ya ha tomado una decisión, y la llevara a la práctica con o sin nuestra colaboración – hablo finalmente Scott – Por otra parte, creo que está dejando pocas cosas al azar. Solo espero que sepa realmente lo que hace y elija sabiamente el momento.

- Tomaré eso cono un gran si – dijo Nemesis aparentemente aliviado – En este momento estoy transfiriendo a vuestro sistema unos planos del interior de las instalaciones de Mastermind. Son material antiguo, y probablemente haya cambiado la decoración. Escuchad, solo necesito saber que está pasando allí dentro. En cuanto tengáis esa información, haced saltar las alarmas y salid de allí.

- Uffff cuanta presión – resopló Kurt – Me sentía más tranquilo cuando solo entrabamos a curiosear un poco.

- Bueno, seguimos entrando para curiosear – opinó Emma.

- Sí, pero ahora hay que salir de allí con información si o si, porque el resto del mundo depende de ello – señalo Kurt.

- ¡Maldita sea, Nightcrawler! Ahora yo también me siento intranquila – se quejo Rogue.

- Vale, a partir de ahora que cada cual se guarde sus pensamiento para sí mismo – dijo Pietro en tono autoritario.

- Ya han llegado los planos – informo Forge.

- Bien, déjelo en nuestras manos Doctor Nemesis – dijo Scott sonando muy seguro – Espere nuestra señal y preocúpese solo de que ese Salto salga bien.

- De acuerdo entonces – dijo Nemesis enderezándose en el sillón – Ah, una cosa más. Las probabilidades de que continuéis existiendo en la nueva realidad son mayores si en el momento del cambio seguís respirando. En otras palabras, intentad que no os maten antes.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Nemesis corto en enlace y la pantalla volvió a quedar completamente negra.

- ¿Acaba de insinuar que es posible que desaparezcamos, hagamos lo que hagamos? – dijo Pietro un poco conmocionado.

- Hay que reconocer que es único dando ánimos – dijo Rogue sin poder apartar la vista de la pantalla.

- Un "suerte" habría sido mejor – dijo Kurt.

- La suerte está del lado de los que se preparan, Kurt – intervino Scott – En día y medio estaremos fuera, así que más nos vale trabajar deprisa.

Forge dejo una pantalla flexible no más gruesa que una hoja de papel sobre la mesa central de la sala de mandos y fue pasando los planos explicando por encima su contenido. Scott observo y escucho con cuidado la explicación, mientras su mente comenzaba a trabajar ya en la elaboración de un plan de asalto. Cuando el cansancio comenzó a hacerse patente, Scott envió a descansar a todo el que no tuviese turno de guardia esa noche.

* * *

Habían pasado casi 12 horas desde que Gambit había abandonado el despacho del Director Lehnsherr. En ese tiempo había logrado reunir buena parte del material de la lista que Rogue le había hecho llegar. Casi todo lo de la lista era relativamente fácil de conseguir, y solo un par de cosas que él había considerado útiles, se guardaban en almacenes de alta seguridad para los cuales no tenía autorización, aunque esta clase de detalles nunca habían supuesto un problema para él. Sin embargo mientras regresaba a casa para dejar todo lo que había tomado prestado de los almacenes del Gremio, empezaba a comprender que su mayor problema iba a ser el tiempo, ya que todo lo que le faltaba se encontraba en lugares muy alejados entre sí y le dificultaba encontrarse en el sitio en el momento más adecuado.

- Mi reino por un teletransportador – murmuro en voz alta mientras entraba en su apartamento con las dos últimas bolsas cargadas de con el material.

- ¿Tienes un reino? – cuestiono la voz de Illyana desde el salón.

Gambit se sobresalto, cuando había dejado las primeras bolsas en la casa hacía pocos minutos, ella no estaba allí, y estaba seguro de haber cerrado la puerta. Con pasos cautelosos avanzo hacia el salón. Illyana le observo con gesto interrogante, probablemente esperando que respondiera a su pregunta.

- Es una forma de hablar ¿Por dónde has entrado? – quiso saber Gambit – Estoy seguro de haber cerrado la puerta bien.

- Las puertas son para los aficionados. Mi poder mutante me permite crear portales de teletransporte, entre otras cosas – respondió ella con una media sonrisa.

- Teletransporte – repitió Gambit comprendiendo en ese momento la utilidad de Magik para el equipo y reaccionando rápidamente añadió - ¿Y eso de los portales de teletransporte como de rápido es?

- Instantáneo ¿A dónde quieres ir? – pregunto intrigada Illyana.

Gambit consulto su reloj, aun podía estar a tiempo de entrar y salir, pero debía darse prisa. Dejo caer las dos bolsas con muy poca delicadeza y se apresuro a mostrarle una imagen en el portátil de los dos almacenes en los que pretendía entrar.

- Necesito entrar a estos dos edificios, 10 minutos para coger lo que necesito de los sótanos de este y tal vez 6 en el otro – explico apresuradamente Gambit mostrando alternativamente imágenes de ambos lugares – En unos minutos es el cambio de turno. Si estamos allí entonces, tendremos unos 20 minutos como máximo ¿Qué opinas? ¿Puede hacerse?

- Tu solo quédate quieto un momento y déjame a mí – respondió Illyana con confianza.

El suelo bajos sus pies emitió un resplandor azul y antes de darse cuenta estaban dentro, solo un par de plantas por encima del sótano que albergaba el almacén de acceso más restringido del Gremio. Magik se disculpo por no poder descender más en el edificio, ya que al parecer había algún tipo de dispositivo que bloqueaba su teletransporte un poco más abajo. Aun así Gambit logró acceder a los sótanos del edificio en el tiempo que había previsto, secuenciando una desactivación de los sistemas de seguridad durante unos pocos segundos y la apertura de las puertas desde donde se encontraban hasta los sótanos. Este era uno de los almacenes más grandes de todos de los que disponía el Gremio, un espacio gigantesco formado por pasillos paralelos identificados por letras y números que parecían no acabarse nunca. Dentro guardaban prototipos y diversos artefactos de cuya existencia fuera del Gremio de ladrones pocos sabían. Por fortuna todos los almacenes del Gremio seguían la misma distribución con un código de dos o tres números precedidos de una letra para identificar las secciones y Gambit sabía donde se encontraban los artefactos que habían ido a buscar. El primero de ellos era unos dispositivos de camuflaje de nuevo diseño, que lograba reproducir el entorno con tal precisión que si uno se quedaba inmóvil, un enemigo solo llegaba a verlo si se encontraba a una distancia inferior al metro. El otro era un sistema de comunicación inmune a todos los inhibidores conocidos, cuyo único defecto por el momento era su corto alcance. Sin embargo, Gambit consideraba que podría venirles bien si por algún motivo la telepatía de Emma caía o no funcionaba dentro de las instalaciones de la pirámide. El segundo lugar al que les teletransportó Magik eran los hangares que guardaban los últimos modelos de vehículos aéreos que poseía el Gremio. Gambit estaba interesado en uno muy concreto, el nuevo Blackbird, indetectable para los radares, rápido y silencioso.

- No entiendo para que queremos robar un avión – dijo Illyana mientras seguía a Gambit hacia el hangar 9.

- No estamos robando, tomamos prestadas indefinidamente todas estas cosas – puntualizó Gambit.

- Eso me da igual. Lo que quiero decir es que yo puedo ocuparme del transporte, no necesitamos un avión – aclaró Illyana.

- Lo sé. Pero no vamos todos, y he pensado que iban a necesitar un medio de transporte propio, uno para que puedan llegar al Instituto X-Men – respondió Gambit forzando la cerradura.

La cerradura emitió un chasquido y Gambit abrió lo suficiente para dejar pasar primero a Illyana antes de entrar él cerrando silenciosamente la puerta tras de sí. Illyana contemplo asombrada el avión que ocupaba buena parte del hangar.

- Puedo quedármelo cuando terminemos ¿verdad? – dijo ella.

Pero antes de que Gambit pudiera decir algo, una voz grito en tono nervioso desde un punto a pocos metros hacia la derecha de su posición.

- ¡QUIETOS! ¡Identificaos! – exigió un hombre joven que vestía el uniforme de los guardias.

- Tranquilo, chico – dijo Gambit con aire resuelto, aparentando estar al mando.

- ¡He dicho quietos! – volvió a gritar el joven levantando su arma.

- Vale, pero tranquilízate, puedo…. – empezó diciendo Gambit con voz tranquila levantando las manos y deteniéndose.

Pero antes de que Gambit pudiera terminar su discurso, un resplandor azulado surgió bajo los pies del joven guardia y se lo tragó. Gambit se volvió hacia Magik buscando respuestas, algo preocupado por la suerte que hubiese podido correr el pobre chico.

- Estará razonablemente bien y de regreso en cuanto nos hayamos ido – aseguró Illyana.

- Lo tenía controlado – se quejo Gambit.

- No lo pongo en duda, pero mi método es mucho más rápido – replicó Illyana empezando a caminar hacia el avión.

Gambit algo más cauteloso dio un último y rápido vistazo al hangar para comprobar que estaba despejado, antes de echar a correr hacia el avión, que tenía la escalerilla de acceso desplegada y la compuerta abierta.

- ¿Puedo pilotar yo? – pregunto Illyana mientras observaba como Gambit iba apretando botones y accionando palancas.

- Luego. Ahora necesitaría que te teletransportaras hasta mi casa y trajeras lo que hemos dejado allí – pidió Gambit concentrado en hacer despegar el aparato.

- Puedo hacer eso desde aquí – replicó Illyana a la vez que hacía aparecer las bolsas de lona que Gambit había dejado en su casa unos minutos atrás - ¿Sabes cómo hacer despegar esta cosa? – preguntó mirando el panel lleno de lucecitas parpadeantes.

- He leído el manual entero – respondió Gambit dándole un manotazo para que no tocase un botón rojo que parpadeaba – Y tengo un montón de horas de vuelo en el simulador.

Era una respuesta muy poco tranquilizadora, pero por suerte Illyana no era como la mayoría de las personas y no se asustaba con facilidad.

- Pues adelante – dijo ella abrochándose el cinturón.

Cuando las puertas del hangar 9 se abrieron, Gambit activó el camuflaje de la aeronave y el despegue silencioso. La aeronave rodó fuera del hangar emitiendo un sonido silbante que solo podría haber sido advertido si hubiese habido alguien en el exterior. Pero no era el caso, el Blackbird aceleró en la pista de despegue y se elevo sin problemas, alejando a toda velocidad.

* * *

El silencio imperaba aun en Arcadia, un silencio solo roto por el zumbido constante del sistema de ventilación. En la superficie debía estar empezando a amanecer, pero allí abajo aun seguía conectado el sistema de luces de emergencia, que dejaba los pasillos y estancias vacías en penumbra. Tras enviar al resto a descansar, Scott había decidido quedarse un rato más en la biblioteca estudiando los planos. Apenas había sido consciente del paso de las horas, y aunque había pasado los dos últimos días durmiendo, tras pasar la noche despierto, no iba a rechazar un buen café. De repente una taza de humeante café fue invadiendo su campo de visión, como si la idea que se había instalado en su mente la hubiese convocado mágicamente.

- Gracias, Emma – respondió cogiendo la taza y lanzándole una fugaz mirada.

Emma ocupo un asiento libre frente a él y le observo en silencio, con gesto sereno difícil de descifrar.

- Tus chicas estuvieron aquí después de que os fuerais a dormir – habló Scott aparentando tenerlo todo bajo control – Parecen… agradables.

- Y con un gran potencial – añadió Emma sin poder evitar que se le escapase un cierto matiz de orgullo - ¿Te has pasado la noche mirando esos planos? – pregunto aunque conocía la respuesta.

- Si – reconoció Scott con un suspiro de cansancio – Me siento como cuando estábamos en el Instituto, sin saber cómo será el terreno que vamos a pisar y con un equipo con el que hace demasiado que no trabajo. Así que me he pasado toda la noche tratando de preparar algo que pueda ir adaptando sobre la marcha.

- Improvisar de vez en cuando también es bueno – respondió Emma – Y creer.

- ¿Creer? ¿En qué? – pregunto Scott sintiéndose un poco frustrado.

- En que podemos hacer esto – dijo Emma sonando muy segura.

Scott no respondió inmediatamente, se quedo mirándola por un momento, antes de echarse a reír pasándose la mano por el pelo en un gesto nervioso.

- Gracias, me pudo el desanimo por un momento – reconoció Scott – Y puede que necesite descansar.

- Probablemente – dijo Emma poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la puerta – Vamos, te enseñaré donde está tu habitación.

Scott se levanto y siguió obedientemente a Emma hacia las escaleras. De repente se sentía más cansado de lo que creía estar, lo suficientemente cansado para no querer seguir pensando por un largo rato.


End file.
